Swallow The Knife german
by LamiaJade
Summary: Dean fällt etwas Übernatürlichem zum Opfer.Doch Gott sei Dank kann eine Vision Sam zu seinem verletzten Bruder führen.Aber was am Anfang noch wie eine normale Verletzung ausgesehen hat,kann schnell zu etwas viel lebensbedrohlicheren werden. Hurt/Sick!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Etwas ist da draußen in den Wäldern. Etwas das Tötet.

Eine Vision führt Sam zu seinem verletzten Bruder. Was am Anfang wie eine harmlose Verletzung aussieht, kann sich ganz schnell in etwas viel gefährlicheres und lebensbedrohliches verwandeln. Eigentlich nur ein Vorwand für etwas Hurt/Sick!Dean. ^^

A/N: Nicht wundern, diese Story ist im Original eigentlich auf Englisch. Diese Version hier wurde zum ersten Mal auf "www. fanfiction .de" veröffentlicht. Die englische Version wurde ungerechter weise dort gesperrt, weil sie anderssprachig war. (Dennoch lege ich euch die englische Version ans Herz, da ich mich doch vor allem auf diese Version der Story konzentrieren werde ;))

A/N: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle da draußen, die diese Story schon vorher (also auf English) so tatkräftig gelesen und auf Alert gesetzt haben. Und natürlich ein ganz großes Dankeschön an die, die sich die Zeit genommen haben und ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ohne euch alle wäre die Story jetzt wahrscheinlich schon längst in den Tiefen meines Schreibblocks verschwunden. ^^

Und wie immer auch ein riesiges Dankeschön an mein bezauberndes Beta-Girl JeanyAlicia. (Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde!!) Und auch einen besonderen Dank an Emerald Water für ihre tollen Ideen! ^^

Diese Storyidee ist vor einer Weile, mitten in der Nacht entstanden. Und ja, ich gebs zu, es ist mehr oder minder nur ein Vorwand für etwas Hurt/Sick!Dean. *evil grins* Trotzdem gibs auch noch ne Storyline! *rofl*

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und über Reviews und Ideen würde ich mich natürlich riesig freuen!!! *puppy dog eyes*

_**Warnings**_: Die Story spielt kurz nach den Ereignissen vom Ende von Season2. Ergo ist alles was bis dahin passiert fair game.

**Disclaimer:** Nein, nope. *traurig den Kopf schüttel* Leider gehört mir nichts hiervon. Wäre es anders würde ich Jensen….. *grins* Aber leider gehört alles Kripke und dem CW. *sfz*

**Swallow The Knife**

now our hands are tied  
and our world is caving in.

now our hands are tied.  
the problems lie within.  
so we pray for night to start over again.  
words are spoken words are broken down

so lets make this night  
be our best mistake.  
so lets take the time  
to wipe the blood away.

Swallow The Knife By Story Of the Year

Prolog

Er rennt. Waffe in der Hand und schussbereit.

Sein Atem kommt in flachen Stößen.

Seine Augen durchsuchen die tiefschwarze Dunkelheit, die nur vereinzelt vom fahlen Mondlicht, das durch ein paar Löcher in den dichten Baumkronen bricht erhellt wurde.

Es musste doch hier irgendwo sein …

Ein Rascheln lässt ihn herumwirbeln, der Finger am Abzug – aber da ist nichts, außer Baumstämme und Büsche.

Plötzlich attackiert ihn etwas von hinten und schleudert ihn gegen einen Baum….

Alles beginnt zu verschwimmen, bis es schließlich völlig in der Dunkelheit verblasst….

Chapter 1

„Dean!" Sam schreckte aus einem unruhigen Schaf vor seinem Laptop auf. Er blinzelte gegen das helle Zimmerlicht an und versuchte herauszufinden, was gerade passiert war. War das ein Traum gewesen? Irgendwie bezweifelte er das stark.

Während er das Zimmer nach seinem Bruder absuchte, der offensichtlich nicht hier war, versuchte er die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Rücken zu lockern.

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Uhr auf dem Laptopbildschirm. Es waren fast eineinhalb Stunden vergangen, seid dem Dean losgefahren war, um Essen zu holen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Bruders. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu klingeln, bis es schließlich auf Mailbox umsprang.

Sam sah das Handy verwundert und versuchte es erneut.

„Komm schon, Dean, nimm ab!" Aber das Ergebnis war das gleiche.

„Verflucht!", sagte er mit Nachdruck, warf das Handy zurück auf den Tisch und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

Irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Irgendwas war so überhaupt nicht in Ordnung, da war er sich sicher. Nicht nur sicher - er hatte es _gesehen_.

_______________________

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren etwas zu beruhigen und konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder, die er gesehen hatte.

Bäume – Dean musste ein paar Minuten außerhalb der Stadt sein. Aber was zum Teufel machte er da draußen? Und die viel wichtigere Frage war, was zum Geier verfolgte er?

Erneut griff Sam nach dem Handy, aber auch dieses Mal gab es keine Veränderung.

Langsam aber sicher fühlte er Panik in sich aufsteigen. Dean war verletzt, soviel war schon einmal sicher, wenn nicht sogar …

_Stop! Denk nicht mal daran! _

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff Sam nach einer Waffe aus dem Duffel Bag und nach seinem Handy und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass Dean ja mit dem Impala unterwegs war.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und sah sich auf dem Parkplatz um. Fünf weitere Autos standen noch hier.

Sam brauchte nicht lange um den alten, dunkelgrauen Golf kurzzuschließen und aus der Stadt zu jagen.

_____________________

Kaum fünfzehn Minuten später zeigten die Scheinwerfer des Golfs ein am Straßenrand geparktes Auto.

Sam atmete erleichtert aus, bis er bemerkte, dass es nicht der Impala war, der am Straßenrand stand, sondern ein grüner Fiat.

Er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit auf beinahes Schritttempo.

Irgendwas war seltsam an dem Auto. Alles war dunkel und sah verlassen aus, doch trotzdem standen beide Fordertüren weit offen. Zudem konnte er niemanden sehen, der zu dem Auto gehören könnte.

______________________

Sam parkte das Auto ein paar Meter vor dem Fiat und stieg aus. Waffe fest in der einen, Taschenlampe in der anderen Hand.

Die Nachtluft war kühl und unnatürlich still. Sam konnte nicht einmal das Zirpen der Grillen hören. Ein leichter Schauder lief über seinen Rücken. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob dies ein Resultat der Kälte war, oder ob es an seiner stetig steigenden Angst, vor dem, was er hier draußen finden könnte, lag.

Zu seiner Rechten lag der Wald – eine dichte, dunkle, undurchdringliche Mauer.

Als Sam näher kam, konnte er das zerbrochene Fenster und das Blut sehen, das die Tür und einen Teil des Fahrersitzes bedeckte.

Eine nähere Untersuchung zeigte jedoch weder Anzeichen für etwas Übernatürliches, noch für irgendein Tier, das überfahren wurde.

„Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand?", rief Sam in die Stille der Nacht und blickte sich erneut um.

Und plötzlich sah er es – nur ein paar hundert Meter vor dem Fiat parkte der Impala.

_Dean!_ Sam stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße während er auf den Wagen zuhastete.

Die Fahrertür stand offen, aber soweit Sam es beurteilen konnte, war niemand zu sehen. Weder hinter dem Steuer, noch sonst irgendwo im Auto.

Als er jedoch näher kam, konnte er einen dunklen Umriss neben der Tür erkennen.

„Dean!"

Nur Sekunden später kniete Sam direkt vor seinem offensichtlich bewusstlosen Bruder. Trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit hielt Dean seine Waffe nach wie vor fest umklammert.

Blut ran in einem stetigen Rinnsal von einem Schnitt über seiner Augenbraue und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Blässe seines Gesichts. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glitzerte im Schein der Taschenlampe.

„Dean! Komm schon, Mann, wach auf!" Sam rüttelte leicht an ihm.

Deans Kopf rollte etwas zur Seite und Sam konnte ein leises Stöhnen hören.

„Komm schon, du musst aufwachen!", versuchte Sam es wieder. Er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter um sicherzugehen, dass sich nichts einfach unbemerkt von hinten anschleichen konnte.

Deans Lider begannen zu zucken. „Smy?", nuschelte er.

„Ja, ich bin's**. **Kannst du mich hören?" Sam behielt weiterhin seinen Griff an Deans Schulter.

„Du 'kay?" Glasige grüne Augen versuchten sich auf das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Sams einzige Antwort darauf war ein leichtes Schnauben, während er Deans Pupillen auf Anzeichen einer Gehirnerschütterung untersuchte. Er war erleichtert, keine zu finden.

„Was is' passiert?"

„Das fragst du mich?" Die Sorge in Sams Gesicht unübersehbar.

Dean kämpfte immer noch darum, seine Augen offen zu halten und sich auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren. Doch langsam aber sicher klärte sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf.

„Bist du sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?" Der jüngere Winchester streckte seine Hand aus, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu suchen, doch Dean schlug sie weg.

„Mir geht's gut. Nur hammer Kopfschmerzen und ich denk ich hab mir den Arm ordentlich gestoßen."

Sam glaubte ihm nicht, beschloss aber das Thema vorerst ruhen zu lassen, bis sie wieder zurück im Motel waren.

„Okay, dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg zurück machen." Sam half seinem Bruder zurück auf die Beine und schleifte ihn zum Fahrersitz. Das Ausbleiben von Deans Protesten ließ Sams Sorge noch weiter steigen.

Dean lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, die Augen fest gegen das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl geschlossen. Es wurde immer schwieriger, die Augen offen zu halten.

Sam warf einen letzten Blick auf den Fiat, dann stieg auch er ein. Er konnte die Fragen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Dean, weißt du irgendwas über den Fiat oder seine Insassen?! Und was zum Teufel machst du überhaupt hier draußen?" Er musterte seinen Bruder eingehend.

Dean öffnete seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment, um den Blick seines Bruders zu erwidern.

„Nicht mehr wichtig. Hab sie im Wald gefunden. Naja, oder besser das, was noch übrig war….", sagte er leise. „Das Miststück hat sie erwischt."

Sam schluckte hart und startete den Wagen.

„Dean, wie bist du hier her gekommen? Und woher wusstest du, wo du suchen musstest?"

Die Pause, die entstand, war so lang, dass Sam sich sicher war, dass Dean wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Aber schließlich brach der ältere Winchester die Stille. „Paar Teenager hatten über den Fiat im Diner gesprochen. Dachte, könnte nicht schaden, das zu prüfen." Er kniff seine Augen gegen die hämmernden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, die mit jeder Minute heftiger zu werden schienen, zusammen. Sein Atem kam in flachen Stößen und sein linker Arm war fest gegen seinen Körper gepresst.

Alarmglocken schrillten in Sams Kopf. „Bist du okay?!"

„Mir geht's gut.", kam die erwartete Antwort. „Gib mir 'ne Minute."

Sam warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er das Gaspedal noch etwas weiter durchdrückte.

„Als ich das Auto untersuchte, hab ich etwas am Waldrand gesehen.", fuhr Dean nach einer Weile fort. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt.

Der Klang von Deans Stimme im ansonsten völlig stillen Auto ließ Sam leicht zusammenzucken.

Sie hatte mittlerweile schon den Stadtrand erreicht. Noch ein paar Minuten mehr und sie würden am Motel sein.

„Anscheinend ist unser Monster eine _sie_. Noch nicht sicher, was es jetzt ist. Bin ihr gefolgt, aber sie hat mich erwischt. Denke ich hab dann für ne Weile das Bewusstsein verloren."

_Richtig. Ich denke ich weiß wann das war_, dachte Sam und bog nach links ab.

„Als ich wieder zu mir kam stand sie direkt über mir. Hab auf sie geschossen, aber das hat sie nicht umgehauen. Himmel, ich denke, es hat sie nicht mal richtig verletzt. Sie ist abgehauen. Ab da wird alles etwas verschwommen…" Deans Stimme wurde mit jeder Minute schwächer.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Motelparkplatz. Sam versuchte das Auto so nah wie möglich an ihrem Zimmer zu parken.

„Komm schon, Dean, bleib wach. Wir sind hier." Er schaltete den Motor aus und stieg aus dem Impala. Dean hatte immer noch keine Regung gezeigt, als Sam die Beifahrertür öffnete.

„Hey, ich denke dein Bett ist immer noch bequemer als der Autositz. Außerdem muss ich mir auch immer noch deine Verletzungen ansehen." Vorsichtig rüttelte er an der Schulter seines Bruders, erschrocken über die Hitze, die er durch die Stofflagen fühlen konnte.

Eine Infektion? So früh?

Dean murmelte etwas unverständliches, doch schließlich schaffte Sam es, seinen Bruder ins Zimmer und zum nächstgelegenen Bett zu schleifen.

Dean lehnte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen gegen das Kopfende. Augen geschlossen gegen das viel zu helle Licht im Zimmer. Sein linker Arm fühlte sich an, als ob er brennen würde, ansonsten war ihm scheiß kalt.

Er konnte Sam im Zimmer rumrumoren hören. Dann gab die Matratze neben ihm nach und eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn.

Dean drehte den Kopf weg. „Hau ab! Mir geht's gut. Brauch nur 'nen bisschen Schlaf, das ist alles.", murmelte er.

„Alter, du glühst förmlich. Das nenn ich alles andere als okay. Lass mich mal deinen Arm sehen."

Dean konnte die Sorge und den unterschwelligen Ton von Panik in der Stimme seines kleinen Bruders hören.

Dean aus seiner Jacke und seinem Obershirt zu bekommen sollte ein langsamer und schmerzhafter Prozess werden, doch schließlich konnte Sam die Bisswunde sehen, die ein paar Zentimeter über dem Ellenbogen war. Auf dem ersten Blick sah es aus wie ein Vampirbiss, doch Sam bezweifelte, dass es sich um einen solchen handelte.

Die Haut um die zwei kleinen Löcher herum sah rot und entzündet aus und fühlte sich heiß an. Neben den Löchern war sie beinahe purpurn. Rote Striemen begannen langsam den Arm hinauf zu wandern.

Sams Panik stieg.

Dies sah nicht nach einer normalen Infektion aus – eher nach einer Art von Gift.

„Scheiße! Was auch immer da draußen im Wald war, es scheint giftig zu sein."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wuhuuu! Und gleich das nächste Kapitel! ^^ Was für ein Luxus wenn man bedenkt, dass die Updates immer etwas länger brauchen. Aber eigentlich kennt ihr das hier ja auch alles schon. ^^

Wie immer ein riesiger Dank an alle, die das hier lesen, auf Alert setzten und sich vielleicht sogar die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen! (nein, dies ist keine Anspielung *puppy dog eyes* ^^)

Danke auch wieder an mein wundervolles Beta-girl JeanyAlicia!! (Luv ya, Hon!) Und ebenfalls Danke an Emerald Water!! ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! ;)

Chapter 2

„Denkst du nicht, du reagierst vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen über?" Dean versuchte sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen. Der Raum drehte sich und die Welle von Übelkeit war beinahe überwältigend.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Seit der Sache in Cold Oak war ihre Beziehung zueinander nicht unbedingt einfach gewesen. Alles, worauf Sam sich in letzter Zeit nur noch konzentrieren konnte, war eine Lösung für ihn aus diesem beschissenen Deal zu finden. Doch Dean wusste, dass es ein auswegsloser Kampf war. Und dennoch war sein kleiner Bruder entschlossen, eine Lösung zu finden. Bei alledem musste er Sam nicht noch ein paar neue Dinge zum Sorgen geben. Und er war okay. Er war immer okay. Er musste sich einfach nur zusammenreißen.

„Ist sicherlich nur 'ne Infektion. Wäre ja nun nicht die Erste.", versuchte Dean seinem Bruder klarzumachen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, in der Hoffnung, seinen Magen etwas zu beruhigen. Und warum zum Teufel war es hier nur so kalt?

Sam kämpfte darum, sein Schnauben zu unterdrücken. Warum konnte Dean nicht einfach zugeben, dass es ihm nicht gut ging? Himmel, momentan sah er mehr aus wie der Tod auf Latschen! Seine Wangen waren gerötet und trotz der Tatsache, dass es im Zimmer nicht kalt war, zitterte er.

Sam wusste jedoch, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit seinem Sturkopf von Bruder zu diskutieren. Also stand er auf, um im Badezimmer ein paar Utensilien zusammen zu suchen. Schließlich, bewaffnet mit einem Waschlappen, einer Schale mit heißem Wasser und dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, ging er zurück zu Dean, der nach wie vor mit geschlossenen Augen am Kopfende des Bettes lehnte. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er sich neben Dean setzte.

„Hey, Dean, bist du noch da?" Sam tauchte den Waschlappen in die Schale mit heißem Wasser und begann, die Bisswunde zu reinigen.

Er hörte, wie Dean scharf Luft holte, als das Wasser mit der Wunde in Berührung kam.

„Scheiße! Sam." Der ältere Winchester riss seine Augen auf und versuchte sich auf das Bild seines Bruders zu konzentrieren. Auch, wenn dies leichter gesagt war, als getan.

„Entschuldige. Aber so weiß ich wenigstens, dass du noch da bist." Sam bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen und nicht die Panik zu zeigen, die sich immer mehr in seinem Inneren aufbaute.

„Wo soll ich denn sonst sein?", murmelte Dean mürrisch. „Sam, ernsthaft, hör auf, hier so einen Aufstand zu machen. Ich bin okay. Es ist nur eine Infektion. Und ich hatte schon Schlimmeres. Wesentlich schlimmeres." Selbst mit seiner verschwommenen Sicht konnte er sehen, dass Sam beunruhigt war. Das brachte ihn wieder voll zurück in seinen Big-Brtother-Modus. _Pass auf Sammy auf_, er hörte die Worte seines Vaters nur zu deutlich in seinem Kopf. Und verflucht noch mal, er hatte es getan und tat es auch immer noch.

„Dean, es ist nicht normal, dass sich diese Bisswunde so schnell so schlimm entzündet hat. Ich meine, es können doch nicht mehr als zwei Stunden oder so vergangen sein, seitdem du losgefahren bist, um was zu Essen zu holen." Sam tränkte den Lappen mit Peroxyd. Eine kleine Erleichterung war, dass die Wunde bisher noch keine Anzeichen von Eiterbildung zeigte.

„Das wird wehtun.", warnte er.

„Ich weiß. Machs einfach, okay?" Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, sowohl gegen die kommenden Schmerzen, als auch gegen das Zähneklappern. Merkte Sam nicht, dass es hier drin kalt war wie in einem beschissenen Eisschrank?

Weißglühender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm, als Sam begann, die Wunde erneut mit dem Peroxyd zu reinigen.

Sam zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ein leises Stöhnen von seinem Bruder hörte.

„Ich bin fast fertig." Schließlich schmierte er noch etwas antibiotische Salbe auf die Verletzung und verband sie. Die dunkelroten Striemen, die langsam aber sicher höher wanderten, machten ihm Sorgen.

Nachdem er hiermit fertig war, wandte er sich der Kopfverletzung zu.

Die Blutung hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört. Der Schnitt würde nur ein paar Butterflystrips brauchen und musste nicht genäht werden.

„Denkst du, dass das Ding aus dem Wald auch das Ding ist, das die anderen Leute gekillt hat?" Sam sah seinen Bruder an. Er sah, wie Dean sich bemühte, seine glasigen Augen auf ihn zu fixieren.

_Ich schwör dir, wenn du mir noch einmal erzählst, dass es dir gut geht, werd ich handgreiflich_, dachte Sam und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, das getrocknete Blut abzuwaschen.

Dean musste ein paar Mal Schlucken, bevor er schließlich antwortete, „Ziemlich sicher. Ich meine zwei verschiedene und auch noch gefährliche Mistkerle an einem Ort und auch noch zur selben Zeit? Komm schon, selbst wir brauchen mal 'ne Pause."

Sam verspürte den Drang zu lachen. Schön und gut, aber leider war auf das Winchester-Luck nicht ganz so viel Verlass.

„Außerdem entsprach das, was ich von den Leichen sehen konnte, genau dem, was auch in den Zeitungen und in dem Autopsiebericht stand." Erneut schloss Dean die Augen und versuchte, tief und gleichmäßig Luft zu holen.

Sam war ein paar Augenblicke lang still, dann: „Hast du nur den geringsten Schimmer, womit wir es zu tun haben?"

Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Ich konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Es ging alles zu schnell. Es war … es sah aus wie eine Frau. Und normale Kugeln konnten ihr nichts anhaben."

Sams Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte diese Antwort befürchtet. Das hier war ernst. Sehr ernst sogar.

_Okay, beruhig dich!_ Er musste Bobby anrufen. Hoffentlich hatte der ältere Hunter eine Vermutung. Aber zuerst musste er sich um Dean kümmern.

Genau in diesem Moment sah er, wie auch das letzte bisschen Farbe aus dem blassen Gesicht seines Bruder verschwand und er anfing, krampfhaft zu schlucken.

„Dean? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Sam besorgt.

„Mir g… scheiße …" Ohne weitere Vorwarnungen schoss Dean vom Bett hoch und ins Badezimmer. Sekunden später hörte Sam Würgelaute.

Ew…widerlich… Doch seine Sorge überschattete alles andere und langsam ging er auf die offene Badezimmertür zu.

___________________________

Das hier war doch einfach nur ätzend! Und das Widersehen mit seinem Frühstück machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

Das hier war so was von nicht gut.

Er spie furchtbar schmeckende Spucke zurück in die Toilette. Sein Magen schien sich Gott sei Dank etwas beruhigt zu haben.

Blind tastete er nach der Spülung.

Soviel zu seinem Versuch, Sammy nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen. Großartige Arbeit, die er da gerade leistete.

Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er sich wirklich nicht sehr gut fühlte. Arm und Kopf pochten im gleichen Rhythmus zu seinem Herzschlag und trotz der Schweißbäche zitterte er.

Er versuchte sich immer noch einzureden, dass es nur eine einfache Infektion war oder eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, doch wenn er ehrlich war, kannte er die Antwort. Er hatte genauso wie Sam auch, die Autopsieberichte gelesen. Man hatte ein unbekanntes, Schlangenähnliches Gift im Körper der Toten gefunden.

Helles Licht erleuchtete das Badezimmer.

„Dean?" Er fühlte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, als sein kleiner Bruder neben ihm in die Hocke ging.

„Alles okay?" Sam wusste, dass dies eine der blödesten Fragen überhaupt war und die Antwort mehr als offensichtlich, aber im Augenblick brauchte er einfach ein paar versichernde Worte von seinem großen Bruder.

„Mir geht's gut.", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

Seufzend stand Sam auf und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser für Dean.

Dean lehnte erschöpft mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne, die direkt neben der Toilette war. Er wollte einfach nur noch an einen dunklen Ort, wo er in Frieden und alleine leiden konnte.

„Hier, spül dir damit den Mund aus. Das sollte gegen den Geschmack helfen.", erklang Sams Stimme über ihm. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Seine Kopfschmerzen protestierten heftig gegen das viel zu helle Licht und es wurde immer schwieriger, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er das Glas erkannte, dass sein Bruder ihm direkt vor die Nase hielt.

Es brauchte fast seine gesamte verbleibende Kraft, um die einfache Aufgabe von Mundausspülen und Wasser in die Toilette spucken zu erfüllen.

_______________________

Sorgenfalten erschienen auf Sams Stirn, als er seinen Bruder beobachtete.

Ihm ging es immer schlechter, das war mehr als offensichtlich.

„Hey, wenn du hier fertig bist, sollten wir dich wieder zurück ins Bett bringen."

Dean nickte nur leicht.

Auf dem kurzen Weg zurück zum Bett war Sam es, der das meiste Gewicht seines leicht weggetretenen Bruders trug.

Trotz der Hitze, die von Dean ausging, konnte Sam auch das leichte Zittern seines Bruders spüren.

Bevor er Dean ins Bett bringen konnte, musste er ihn erst einmal aus dessen Jeans und Stiefeln bekommen.

„Komm schon, Dean, ein bisschen Hilfe wäre schon nett!", versuchte Sam seinen Bruder zu wecken. Das Ausbleiben jeglicher Reaktion auf seine Worte beunruhigte ihn. Es fühlte sich wie eine kleine Ewigkeit an, bis Dean schließlich langsam zu sich kam.

„Was?"

„Denkst du, du kannst dich umziehen?"

Dean warf seinem Bruder einen komischen Blick zu. „Sicher kann ich das."

Es war ein langsamer Prozess, aber letztendlich lag Dean im Bett und versuchte, gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen.

Das Nächste, was er wieder mitbekam, war Sam, der ihn an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Hey, versuch noch ein bisschen länger wach zu bleiben. Du musst nur die hier nehmen und dann kannst du weiterschlafen." Sam reichte ihm ein paar Tabletten zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser.

Nachdem Sam sich sicher war, dass die Pillen da blieben, wo sie hingehörten, befeuchtete er einen der Waschlappen erneut und legte ihn auf Deans heiße Stirn.

_________________________________

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff Sam nach seinem Handy und ging vor die Tür des Motelzimmers um Dean nicht zu wecken.

Der nächtliche Parkplatz war verlassen und still.

Ein kalter Wind trieb Wolken vor sich her, die hin und wieder den Mond bedeckten und alles in ein diffuses Licht tauchten.

Der Lärm vom Highway war nur ein leises Summen in der kühlen Nachtluft.

„Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon…", murmelte Sam leise vor sich hin.

Schließlich – es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern – hörte er die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende des Handys. Sam stieß langsam den Atem aus, von dem er jetzt erst merkte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.

„Ja?"

„Bobby, ich bin's – Sam."

„Sam! Wie geht's euch beiden so? Hast du etwas Neues wegen dem verfluchten Deal herausgefunden?"

Seit dem Vorfall in Cold Oak versuchten Sam und er einen Weg zu finden, um Dean irgendwie aus diesem Deal herauszuholen.

„Bobby, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!" Ein leicht verzweifelter Ton lag in den Worten des jüngeren Winchesters.

„Was ist los? Seid ihr zwei okay?", verlangte Bobby zu wissen. Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ich denke Dean wurde vergiftet. Aber ich weiß nicht, wovon. Und es geht ihm immer schlechter, Bobby." In diesem Augenblick realisierte Sam zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß der Situation. Sein Bruder hatte nur noch ein Jahr und jetzt könnte er vielleicht… Nein, soweit würde es nicht kommen!

„Was ist passiert? Was habt ihr zwei Vollochsen diesmal wieder angestellt?", fluchte der ältere Hunter, jedoch ohne Ärger in den Worten.

„Wir sind in Long Creek – Oregon. Irgendwas tötet hier Menschen. Okay, es tötet nicht nur, sondern häutet und verstümmelt seine Opfer auch. Alles ist in den Wäldern außerhalb der Stadt passiert. Und wir tappen bis jetzt noch völlig im Dunkeln. Oh, warte, eine Sache wissen wir doch. Was auch immer da draußen ist, es ist giftig. Man hat ein unbekanntes Gift im Blut der Leichen gefunden." Sam hielt einen Moment inne, um ein paar Mal tief Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen. Dann erzählte er Bobby den Rest.

Bobby schwieg eine Weile. „Und du denkst, dass dieses Miststück die gleiche ist, die auch alle anderen Menschen getötet hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es würde hinkommen. Bobby, wir müssen irgendwas finden! Ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Gift …" Sam konnte das Wort ‚tödlich' nicht aussprechen.

„Eine Frage noch – weißt du sonst noch etwas über dieses Gift, außer, dass niemand es kennt?"

„Ja, warte, im Autopsiebericht stand etwas davon, dass es Ähnlichkeit mit Schlangengiften hat."

„Ich werd sehn, was ich herausfinden kann. Ruf mich an, sollte sich etwas verändert." Sam konnte das Rascheln von Papier am anderen Ende der Leitung hören.

„Mach ich. Danke, Bobby."

„Und Sam, sei vorsichtig."

„Du auch." Mit diesen Worten beendete Sam das Gespräch und ging zurück ins Motelzimmer.

Das Wissen, dass Bobby ihnen helfen würde, half, seine Angst im Zaum zu halten.

Schon beim Eintreten wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dann hörte er das leise Stöhnen. Sein Blick landete augenblicklich auf Dean, der sich in einem unruhigen Schlaf hin und her wälzte.

Mit zwei langen Sätzen war Sam an der Seite seines Bruders.

„Dean! Hey. Wach auf!" Er rüttelte fest an der Schulter seines Bruders, doch dies schien Dean nur noch unruhiger werden zu lassen.

„Komm schon, du machst mir hier gerade ein bisschen Angst. Wach auf!", versuchte der jüngere Winchester es erneut. Er fluchte leise über die Hitze, die von Dean in Wellen ausging. Schließlich begannen Deans Lider zu flattern.

„Dean, hörst du mich?" Sam legte eine Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn seines Bruders, geschockt, wenn dieser sich in die die Berührung lehnte.

„Komm schon, Bro, bist du noch da?" Sam fühlte, wie Panik wieder in ihm aufstieg. Er hätte das gehauchte Wort beinahe überhört.

„Dad?"

TBC ……….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Soooooo, hier wie versprochen das dritte Kapitel.

Dieses Kapitel ist um einiges länger als die anderen beiden. (ja, ich komm langsam aber sicher richtig in die Story rein. :))

A/N: Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die das hier lesen, auf Alert setzen und/oder sich die Zeit nehmen und Reviews hinterlassen. Ihr seid großartig und gebt mir die Motivation zum Weiterschreiben! :)

Ein besonderer Dank auch wie immer an mein tolles Beta-Girl JeanyAlicia, die vorgestern extra noch für mich bis 3am die ersten beiden Chaps gebetat hat! ;) Honey, ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte! ;) (hugs) Und ebenfalls ein großes Dankeschön an Emerald Water für die tollen Ideen! ;)

Wie immer, lege ich euch auch die englische Version ans Herz! ^^

Ganz, ganz viel hurt/sick!Dean in diesem Chapter. Lasst mich wissen, wie's euch gefällt! :)

Chapter 3

Das Wort ließ Sams Atmen stocken. Okay, das war so was von nicht gut.

„Dean, hey, hörst du mich?"

Glasige grüne Augen blickten direkt durch ihn hindurch. Verwirrt runzelte Dean die Stirn.

„Dad!" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch ein dringlicher, leicht panischer Ton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Dean, ich bin's – Sam." Sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Um seinen Worten noch mehr Kraft zu verleihen, drückte Sam die Schulter seines großen Bruders noch ein wenig fester.

„Dad, wir müss'n uns beeil'n. Wir müss'n Sammy finden!" Dean versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch Sam drückte ihn ohne große Anstrengung wieder zurück. Der ältere Winchester versuchte, gegen die Hand, die ihn festhielt, anzukämpfen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Hey, beruhig dich! Ich bin hier. Ich bin genau hier!" Sam hoffte irgendwie zu seinem Bruder durchzudringen.

Deans Atmung war hart und angestrengt. Schmerzlinien sichtbar auf dem blassen Gesicht.

Sams Panik stieg noch einwenig mehr. „Dean, verdammt noch mal, wach auf!", versuchte er ihn noch einmal zu wecken, dieses Mal mit mehr Erfolg.

Dean blinzelte müde und versuchte zu begreifen, wo er sich befand.

„Sammy?" Seine Augen durchsuchten das Zimmer, bis sie schließlich auf dem Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders hängen blieben. „Du 'kay?"

Sam rollte die Augen und versuchte ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken. „Mir geht's gut. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Dean schluckte schwer, seine Atmung immer noch viel zu schnell. „Nich' so gut.", gab er schließlich zu.

Sam fühlte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen noch fester zusammenzog. Dean gab zu, dass es ihm nicht gut ging – okay, ab jetzt musste es also in der Hölle schneien.

Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf Deans Schulter und er konnte die Hitze durch den verschwitzen Stoff hindurch spüren. Und trotzdem zitterte er immer noch heftig.

Sam seufzte leise und suchte im Erste-Hilfe-Kasten nach dem Thermometer. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, sah er, wie Deans Augen wieder zufielen.

„Dean." Sam rüttelte vorsichtig an ihm und Dean öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. „Mach den Mund auf. Ich will mal Fiebermessen."

Dean blinzelte müde und für einen Moment war Sam sich sicher, dass sein Bruder protestieren würde, doch letztendlich gehorchte er nur schweigend. Das Fehlen von jeglichem Widerstand zog den Knoten in Sams Magen nur noch fester zusammen.

Sam musterte seinen Bruder, während er darauf wartete, dass das Thermometer piepste. Deans Augen waren geschlossen und Haarsträhnen klebten an seiner verschwitzten Stirn. Er sah schlechter aus als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Sie mussten endlich herausfinden, mit was sie es zu tun hatten und was das Vieh mit ihm gemacht hatte, bevor …

Das Piepsen des Thermometers riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken. Er fluchte leise, als er die kleinen Zahlen sah. 39.3°C. Scheiße, er musste das verdammte Fieber unter Kontrolle bekommen.

Sam griff nach der Packung mit Tylenol, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

„Dean? Hey!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann konnte Sam ein leises Stöhnen hören.

„Hmmm?" Dean blinzelte langsam.

„Bleib noch ein bisschen wach, okay?" Er nahm drei Tabletten aus der Packung und griff nach dem Wasserglas, das ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch stand. Er fühlte den Blickt seines großen Bruders auf sich ruhen.

Er war erleichtert darüber, dass Dean wieder etwas klarer zu sein schien.

Sam reichte ihm die Pillen, aber Dean sah diese nur fragend an.

„Tylenol.", erklärte Sam. „Sie sollten helfen, das Fieber zu senken."

Dean nickte leicht und schluckte die Pillen mit etwas Anstrengung.

„Sammy?" Die Stimme des älteren Winchesters klang rau und schwach.

„Hu?" Er sah fragend zu Dean, der ihn mit glasigen Augen musterte.

„Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen! Das wird wieder – ich werd' wieder. Brauch nur 'nen bisschen Schlaf und 'nen paar Schmerztabletten. Das is' alles."

Doch Dean wusste genauso gut wie sein kleiner Bruder, dass es nicht stimmte. Aber das war im Augenblick nebensächlich. Im Moment war es nur wichtig, den erschreckten Blick aus dem Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders zu vertreiben.

Okay, zugegeben, er fühlte sich mehr als beschissen, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres durchgestanden, oder nicht?! Trotzdem war da so ein nagendes Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Er konnte sehen, wie die Rädchen sich in Sams Kopf drehten.

„Sam, kein Krankenhaus, hörst du?" Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Sams Hand auf seiner Brust drückte ihn wieder zurück.

Sam öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, besann sich dann jedoch aber eines Besseren.

„Okay, vorerst kein Krankenhaus." Er nickte.

„Kein Krankenhaus, Sam." Die Worte klangen angestrengt und das letzte bisschen an Kraft, das Dean noch hatte, schien aufgebraucht zu sein.

Sam seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn, hinter der es langsam anfing zu Pochen. Warum zum Teufel musste sein Bruder manchmal so ein sturer Idiot sein?

„Okay, kein Krankenhaus." _Zumindest vorerst nicht. Aber ich schwör dir, wenn's dir noch schlechter gehen sollte_…, fügte Sam im Stillen hinzu. Er sah, wie Dean sich ein wenig entspannte.

Plötzlich wurde Deans Atmung noch ungleichmäßiger und er begann zu keuchen.

„Dean?" Sam interessierte es nicht, dass er im Augenblick wieder wie fünf klang – verängstigt und ohne eine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

Dean rollte sich zu einem festen Ball zusammen. Schmerzen schossen durch seinen gesamten Körper und nahem ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Er konnte Sams kalte Hand auf seinem Arm spüren.

„Dean? Dean, was ist los?"

Er wollte Sam wirklich Antworten, ihm die Angst nehmen, die mehr als offensichtlich war, aber gerade in diesem Moment schien alles andere, außer nach Atem zu ringen, schier unmöglich zu sein.

Eine neue Welle von Schmerzen rauschte durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte leise.

„Dean?" Die Panik in dem Wort war nicht zu Überhören.

„Tut … weh.", brachte er schließlich keuchend hervor.

„Okay. Okay, versuch durch den Schmerz hindurch zu Atmen."

„Leichter … gesagt als … getan…", stieß Dean hervor. „Gott …"

Eine neue Welle von Schmerzen stürzte auf ihn ein und er versuchte sich noch enger zusammenzurollen.

„Verdammt, Dean, Atme langsamer, du hyperventilierst.", schnitt Sams Stimme durch den Schleier aus Schmerz und Qualen.

Dean fühlte eine Hand an seinem Rücken, die langsam rauf und runter strich.

Langsam aber sicher verschwanden die Schmerzen Stück für Stück.

„Besser?" Sam hatte seine Hand immer noch auf Deans Rücken.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen löste Dean sich ganz vorsichtig aus seiner Position und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Das ist doch scheiße!", stöhnte er, Augen immer noch fest geschlossen.

Sam nickte zustimmend und sah seinen Bruder ernst an. Er griff nach dem mittlerweile trockenen Waschlappen, befeuchtete ihn erneut und legte ihn vorsichtig zurück auf Deans Stirn.

Die Augen des älteren Winchesters öffneten sich langsam.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er leise.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlt.", sagte Sam, die Augen immer noch fest auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. „Außerdem sollte es gegen das Fieber helfen.", fügte er hinzu.

Der ältere Winchester knurrte etwas Unverständliches, ließ den Lappen aber da, wo er war.

„Gott, dir macht dieses ganze Krankenschwestergehabe auch noch Spaß, nicht?"

Trotz allem, musste Sam lächeln. Er wusste, dass Dean versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Ihm Mut zu machen. Es war etwas, was er immer tat. Egal, wie beschissen die Situation auch sein mochte, sein großer Bruder fand immer einen Weg ihn abzulenken und zu beruhigen.

„Naja, es kommt ja nun nicht alle Tage vor, dass man sich um den großen und unbesiegbaren Dean Winchester kümmern kann." Sam lachte leise und zog an den Ecken des Verbands, der über der Bisswunde war.

„Träum weiter, kleiner Bruder.", antwortete Dean ohne viel Kraft in der Stimme. Sams Lachen vertrieb ein paar seiner eigenen Sorgen. „Aber, Alter, ernsthaft, hör auf, mich zu bemuttern. Das wird schon wieder." _Okay, das würde jetzt wesentlich überzeugender klingen, wenn ich mehr Kraft in der Stimme haben würde. _Der Kampf, die Augen offen zu halten, wurde immer schwerer. Er wusste bereits, dass dieses Ding ihn ordentlich erwischt hatte und sie sich mit einer Lösung gegen das Gift besser beeilen sollten. Aber das Wichtigste war im Augenblick, dass Sammy okay war. Das hier war doch einfach nicht richtig. Sam sollte sich nicht um ihn kümmern müssen. Es sollte genau andersrum sein.

„Dean…", warnte Sam leise. Aber da war noch mehr in diesem einen Wort.

Dean kämpfte darum, sich trotz seiner verschwommenen Sicht auf das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders zu konzentrieren. Sam sah besorgt aus.

„Smmy?"

„Die Wunde hat sich entzündet. Ich muss sie noch mal säubern."

Dean schloss seine Augen und nickte. Sam hörte sich gelassen an, doch er konnte die Angst unter dieser Gelassenheit hören.

Großartig. Einfach nur Großartig! Noch mehr Sachen, mit denen Sam fertig werden musste. Im Augenblick leistete er ganze Arbeit darin, seinen Bruder nicht zu beunruhigen.

Der Kontakt zwischen dem Peroxyd und seiner Wunde schien die eh schon konstanten Schmerzen noch um einiges zu intensivieren, sodass es kaum noch auszuhalten war.

„Es ist okay. Ich bin fast fertig.", wiederholte der jüngere Winchester wieder und wieder.

Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit war Dean dankbar, als Bewusstlosigkeit ihn schließlich von den Schmerzen befreite.

_________________________

Sam fühlte, wie sich sein Bruder plötzlich entspannte.

Doch diesmal war er erleichtert, dass Dean so wenigstens nichts spüren würde.

Die Wunde sah entzündet und unschön aus. Eiter sickerte aus den zwei kleinen Löchern über dem Ellenbogen. Mittlerweile hatten die Striemen fast die Hälfte des Oberarms erreicht.

Sam schluckte hart. Wie zum Teufel konnte das nur passieren? Wie zum Teufel konnte… Nein, hör auf damit und _konzentrier_ dich, verflucht noch mal!

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte alle anderen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Seine Hände arbeiteten fast von selbst.

Nachdem er die Wunde erneut verbunden hatte, erneuerte er den fast trockenen Lappen und legte ihn zurück auf Deans Stirn.

Der ältere Winchester hatte während der ganzen Prozedur nicht einmal gezuckt, was Sam nicht unbedingt beruhigte.

Schließlich lehnte Sam sich zusammen mit einer Tasse Kaffee und seinem Laptop gegen das Kopfteil seines Bettes.

Müde rieb er sich über seine brennenden Augen. Die kleine Uhr auf dem Bildschirm zeigte 1:05am. Scheiße, das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Betrübt atmete er aus und begann seine Recherche. Obwohl da immer noch dieses kleine aber feine Problem war, dass er nicht den Hauch einer beschissenen Ahnung hatte, wo er anfangen sollte. Himmel, er wusste nicht einmal, was sie da überhaupt jagten.

__________________________________

Zwei Stunden später wusste Sam immer noch nicht mehr über das Ding, was sie jagten oder darüber, wie er seinem Bruder helfen sollte. Das, was er gefunden hatte, waren Tonnen von Informationen über Gifte und Schlangengifte. Und nichts davon klang wirklich gut.

Wenn Bobby nicht bald etwas fand, würde Sam Deans Hinter ins nächste Krankenhaus schleifen.

Sein Blickt wanderte zum anderen Bett hinüber.

Dean war nicht wieder aufgewacht, doch in den letzten dreißig Minuten war sein Schlaf immer unruhiger geworden.

Sam schloss seine müden Augen für einen kleinen Moment und presste Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seinen Nasenrücken.

Gott, sie hatten in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchmachen müssen, doch die ganze Zeit über war Dean an seiner Seite gewesen und hatte ihm Kraft gegeben und das Gefühl, beschützt zu werden.

Jetzt war dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit in Angst umgeschlagen.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Durch schiere Willenskraft wollte er den Laptop davon überzeugen, die verzweifelt gesuchten Antworten zu zeigen.

Das hin- und herwälzen im anderen Bett wurde lauter. Sam hörte ein leises Wimmern.

Deans Kopf drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Die Augen rollten hin und her unter geschlossenen Lidern. Der Lappen, der vorher noch auf seiner Stirn gelegen hatte, war neben ihm aufs Kissen gerutscht.

„mmmmnnnein…….'s tut mir leid….. smmy……mmnnnneiin…." Die Worte waren kaum verständlich und liefen ineinander, doch trotzdem konnte Sam den flehenden Tonfall in ihnen hören.

___________________________

Kalt. Es war eisig.

Alles war mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen. Eiskristalle bedeckten die Fenster. Das Licht, das durch sie hineinfiel, war dämmrig und diffus.

Sein Atem formte kleine, weiße Wolken vor seinem Mund.

Okay, das war seltsam. Seit wann konnte es in einem Motelzimmer so kalt werden? Und vor allem, wie konnte es so schnell so kalt werden?

Sammy, was zum Teufel hast du mit der Heizung angestellt?

Sam…

Dean sah sich um.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag – das war nicht ihr Motelzimmer. Doch trotzdem kannte er das hier in und auswendig.

Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

Er war zurück in dem heruntergekommenen Zimmer außerhalb von Cold Oak. Vor ihm auf dem Bett lag Sams Leiche.

Panik durchströmte ihn.

_Nein! Oh Gott, nein. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Ich hab diesen verfluchten Deal gemacht – Sammy war wieder am Leben! Das darf nicht_ …

Dean machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf das Bett zu.

Es war seine Schuld. Das alles. Erst Dad und jetzt Sam – die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben und er hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

Neinneinneinneinneinnein … _Sam!_

Dean rüttelte fest an seinem Bruder. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war eiskalt.

Doch es gab keine Veränderung – Sam, sein kleiner Bruder, lag nach wie vor unbeweglich, bleich, leblos und tot da.

Ungewollte Bilder stiegen in seinem Kopf auf. Bilder von seinem kleinen Bruder, der sterbend in seinen Armen lag….

„Sam, es tut mir leid!", seine Stimme drohte zu brechen.

Plötzlich flogen die Augen des jüngeren Winchesters auf.

Leuchtend gelbe Schlangenaugen starrten Dean an. Eine dunkle Wut ging von ihnen aus.

Sam sah Dean an, sein Gesicht ein Abbild puren Hasses.

„Es kann dir nicht Leid genug tun, für die Dinge, die du mir angetan hast! Was ist nur los mit dir, hu? Wieso müssen alle in deiner Nähe leiden?"

„Sammy…" Dean stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, geschockt, als Sam sich langsam aufsetzte.

„Du konntest mich nicht retten, und du konntest Dad nicht retten. Wir sind wegen dir gestorben!" Er stand von dem ranzigen Bett auf.

„Sammy … Ich …." Dean wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wich noch einen Schritt zurück, aber sein Bruder folgte ihm langsam.

„Sammy – was, hu? Kannst du die Wahrheit nicht verkraften? Du hast mir versprochen, dass du immer auf mich aufpassen wirst. Dass du mich immer beschützen wirst – ab guck dir an, was dabei am Ende herausgekommen ist." Seine Worte waren anklagend.

„Sam, ich hab alles vers-..."

„Lass es!", unterbrach Sam ihn kalt. „Du bist wertlos! Du kannst niemanden retten! Und Dean, sieh es ein, du bist der Grund dafür, dass deine Familie tot ist!"  
"Sam, es tut mir leid. Ich…" Dean stieß leicht mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Eine plötzliche Welle aus Schmerzen durchfuhr seinen linken Arm.

Sein kleiner Bruder stand mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf seinen blutleeren Lippen vor ihm.

„Dafür ist es jetzt ein wenig zu spät, Dean"

Eiskalte Hände legten sich um den Hals des älteren Winchesters und drückten zu.

Dean rang nach Luft. Er versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff schien aus Einsen zu sein. Er begann zu ersticken. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und sein Blickfeld schrumpfte zu einem schmalen Tunnel zusammen. Trotzdem versuchte er immer noch mit ungeschickten Fingern Sams Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen.

Das Letzte, was er sah, bevor die schwarzen Punkte sein Blickfeld völlig ausfüllten, waren die gelben Schlangenaugen, die ihn wild und unbarmherzig ansahen.

„Dean! Mann, wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum!" Sams besorgte und leicht verängstigte Stimme schnitt durch den Nebel seines Traumes.

Halt – _Traum?_

Dean riss die Augen auf und rang nach Atem. Er konnte immer noch die Hände an seinem Hals spüren, die ihn langsam die Luft abdrückten. Doch das Zimmer schien nicht wesentlich wärmer zu sein, als in seinem Traum. Er sollte Sam wirklich endlich sagen, dass er die verfluchte Heizung aufdrehen sollte. _Sam_ …

„Dean, es ist okay. Es war nur ein Traum, naja, eher Albtraum, denke ich."

Deans Augen fixierten sich schließlich auf seinen kleinen Bruder, der neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß. Er sah beunruhigt aus, aber Gott sei Dank – er lebte.

Er seufzte erleichtert, aber es hielt nicht lange an. Sam sah besorgt aus, nein, viel mehr völlig erschrocken. Und er war der Grund dafür.

Bilder aus seinem Traum tauchten wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

„Sam, 's tut mir Leid.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sam musterte ihn verwirrt. „Dir tut was Leid, Dean?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Bruder wirklich richtig bei Bewusstsein war. Deans Augen waren nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet und das bisschen Grün, das er sehen konnte, war immer noch glasig, der Blick leicht apathisch.

„Hätte dich beschütz'n müss'n. Wenn ich besser auf dich aufgepasst hätte, wäre nix hiervon passiert.", murmelte Dean abwesend.

Sam fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er versuchte an dem plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeizuschlucken.

„Das ist Quatsch und das weißt du auch!", begann er ruhig. „Du kannst im Moment wegen diesem verdammten Gift nicht klar denken, das ist alles. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest, okay?!" Er gab dem Arm seines Bruders einen kleinen, versichernden Klaps. „Verstanden?"

„'kay." Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

Sam seufzte leise und griff nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch.

„Dean, du musst noch ein bisschen mehr Wasser trinken. Und dann will ich noch einmal Fiebermessen." Er schüttelte ihn leicht.

Langsam öffneten sich Deans Augen wieder und er versuchte, sich auf Sam zu konzentrieren. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Kein' Durst. Is' kalt hier drinne', nicht?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Das liegt am Fieber. Komm schon, du musst etwas mehr trinken, oder du dehydrierst.", versuchte Sam ihn zu überzeugen. Er versuchte wirklich, geduldig zu sein, aber seine Nerven hatten ihr Limit für einen Tag beinahe erreicht. „Entweder Trinken, oder Krankenhaus.", drohte er behutsam.

Bei diesen Worten wurde Dean wieder unruhig. Er sah Sam mit großen Augen an. „Nein. Nein, kein Krankenhaus. 's zu gefährlich und ich brauch's nich'. Mir geht's gut." Es war zu gefährlich, warum begriff sein kleiner Bruder das denn nicht? Henriksen war ihnen auf den Fersen und … und seitdem Dad in einem Krankenhaus gestorben war …. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an seinen Vater sofort wieder. Er musste keine noch nicht ganz verheilten Wunden wieder aufreißen.

Er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, um Sam zu beweisen, dass er okay war, aber die Bewegung sandte eine neue Welle weißglühender Schmerzen durch seinen linken Arm. Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen.

„Heilige Scheiße, beruhig dich, okay?" Sam drückte Dean sanft zurück in eine liegende Position. „Ich hab's verstanden – kein Krankenhaus. Trink etwas Wasser und nimm die hier und dann kannst du weiterschlafen." _Naja, vorerst zumindest_, dachte er. Der Gedanke, seinen Bruder ins nächste Krankenhaus zu schleifen, war gar nicht so abwegig.

Dean nickte leicht. Wasser war definitiv die bessere Alternative, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das Wasser in seinem rebellierenden Magen bleiben würde.

Sam half Dean in eine sitzende Position und hielt das Glas mit fest, bevor es aus dem unsicheren Griff seines Bruders rutschen konnte.

Dean schaffte ein paar kleine Schlucke, zusammen mit ein paar Tylenol und Antibiotika, bevor er zurück in die Kissen sackte.

Eine bleierne Müdigkeit legte sich über ihn. Er wollte einfach nur schlafen – wollte weg von den Schmerzen und der Kälte.

Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine Augen sich geschlossen hatten, bis sich etwas Schmales langsam in seinen Mund schob.

Er schreckte aus seinem Schlaf und riss den Kopf zur Seite, weg von dem Eindringling. Die plötzliche Bewegung schickte neue Schmerzen durch seinen Körper und er stöhnte leise.

„Sachte. Es ist okay. Ist bloß das Thermometer. Ich dachte, du wärst wieder eingeschlafen.", erklärte Sam mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln.

„Offensichtlich nicht tief genug.", grummelte Dean müde. „Komm schon, kannst du's nich' einfach lass'n? Mir geht's besser." Okay, das entsprach nicht einmal im Entferntesten der Wahrheit, aber das brauchte Sammy nicht zu wissen.

_Ich frag mich wirklich, was zum Geier dieses Ding ist. Es sah aus wie eine ganz normale Frau. Aber seit wann sind Demons giftig? _

„Ja, so siehst du auch aus.", schnaubte Sam. „Hey, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht wollen, dass meine Gehirnzellen anfangen zu Schmoren. Also hör auf zu jammern." Er schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich jammere nich'.", murmelte Dean mit dem Thermometer im Mund. Der Drang zu schlafen war überwältigend.

„Nein, tust du nicht.", neckte Sam ihn leise. Sein Grinsen verflog, als er die kleinen Zahlen auf dem Display sah. 39.5°C. Scheiße, es stieg immer noch. Wenn er das verdammte Fieber nicht bald runter bekam, war ein Krankenhaus eine sehr sichere Möglichkeit.

Er sah auf seinen schlafenden und immer noch leicht zitternden Bruder hinab.

Was zum Teufel hat ihm das angetan?

Er erneuerte den Waschlappen ein weiteres Mal. Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen stand er vom Bett auf und versuchte, die verspannten Muskeln zwischen seinen Schulterblättern etwas zu lockern.

Der Klang des Handys im sonst stillen Zimmer ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Hastig griff er nach dem Telefon und verließ das Zimmer, um Dean nicht zu wecken. Er hoffte, dass Bobby etwas gefunden hatte, das ihnen helfen würde.

__________________________

Müde und völlig erschöpft ließ Sam sich an der kalten Mauer außerhalb ihres Motelzimmers hinabgleiten, bis sein Rücken an der Wand lehnte.

Der Parkplatz war still, dunkel und verlassen. Die Wolken hatten sich aufgelöst und der Himmel wurde von Sternen übersäht. Ein kalter Wind ließ ihn leicht schaudern.

Es schien, als ob diese Nacht nie enden würde.

„Hey, Bobby, hast du was gefunden?" Mit einem leisen ‚thud' lehnte Sam seinen Kopf gegen den kühlen Klinker, die Knie angezogen.

„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich weiß, womit ihr's zu tun habt. Und, Junge, ihr macht wirklich keine halben Sachen." In der rauen Stimme des älteren Hunters lag kein Humor.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du weißt, wie wir Dean helfen können." Er klang erschöpft. Dean so verletzlich und ohne seine unerschütterlichen Verteidigungsmechanismen zu sehen, machte ihm eine Scheißangst. Aber ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer keimte unter dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Das Zögern am anderen Ende der Leitung war Antwort genug und Sams Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Bobby?"

„Ihr zwei habt es mit einer beschissenen Lamia zu tun."

„Einer was?"

„Lamia. Das Vieh wird zum ersten Mal in der altgriechischen Mythologie erwähnt. Demnach ist es alt. Und es hat ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten mit Wertieren.", erklärte der ältere Hunter.

„Was?" Die Panik in Sams Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Warte – Dean, er wurde von dem Ding gebissen."

„Junge, könntest du mich, verflucht noch mal, erstmal ausreden lassen, bevor du hier Panik schiebst?", sagte Bobby scharf. „Lamia sind beinahe uralt, und bis vor ein paar Stunden war ich davon überzeugt, dass diese Viecher schon längst ausgestorben seien. Sie können sich so wie Wertiere verwandeln, aber das ist auch schon alles, was sie mit ihnen gemeinsam haben. Kein Mondzyklus und so weiter.", fuhr er fort.

Sam atmete leise aus. Vielleicht endlich mal etwas, das gut ging.

„Nach den Informationen, die ich finden konnte, ist ihre wahre Form halb Frau, halb Schlange. Aber sie kann auch genauso gut wie eine ganz normale Frau aussehen. Ist sozusagen ihre Tarnung. Normalerweise bevorzugen diese Viecher Kinder, aber ich denke, dass dieses Miststück alles nimmt, was sie zwischen die Finger kriegen kann."

Während Sam Bobby zuhörte, begann er, vor ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Seine Gedanken waren völlig auf die Nachforschungen konzentriert.

„Bobby, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber komm endlich zu den interessanten Dingen – was ist mit diesem beschissenen Gift? Komm schon, sag mir bitte, dass du was darüber gefunden hast."

Der ältere Hunter konnte nur zu deutlich die Verzweiflung in den Worten hören. Er schluckte trocken. Himmel, er wünschte, er hätte ein paar gute Nachrichten…

„Entschuldige, Sam, bisher noch nichts. Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, weil's nicht wirklich viele Infos über Lamia Opfer gibt, die gebissen wurden und dann am Ende überlebt haben. Anscheinend beißen diese Viecher ihre Beute, um sie an der Flucht zu hindern. Vergleich es mit dem Jagdverhalten richtiger Schlangen." Bobby hielt für einen Augenblick inne. „Es ist nicht einfach, etwas zu finden, aber ich bleibe weiter an der Sache dran.", versicherte er. Ein kurzer Moment verging, dann fragte er: „Wie geht's ihm?"

Sam seufzte schwer. „Nicht so gut. Das Fieber steigt immer noch und er fängt an zu phantasieren." Er schnaubte frustriert. „Aber trotzdem ist er immer noch zu stur, um in ein Krankenhaus zu gehen. Bobby, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich sag dir, wenn's ihm nicht bald besser geht, werd ich ihn zur nächstbesten Notaufnahme schleifen, die ich finden kann."

„Mach das. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass die Ärzte viel machen können, aber trotzdem ist es eine gute Idee.", stimmte Bobby nachdenklich zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden schon was."

„Aber ..! Himmel, erst der Deal und jetzt … es ist einfach nur …" _Ich fühl mich so verflucht hilflos und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das Gift mit ihm machen wird_, beendete er den Satz im Stillen.

„Ich weiß, Junge, ich weiß." Bobby schien Sams unausgesprochenen Gedanken verstanden zu haben. „Aber Sam, da ist noch etwas."

Sam schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich nur auf den kalten Windhauch in seinem Gesicht zu konzentrieren. Er wollte Bobbys Worte nicht hören. Nach seinem Ton zu urteilen war es nichts Gutes.

„Was denn?"

„Wenn eine Lamia erst einmal ihr Opfer gefunden hat, jagt sie es so lange, bis sie es auch schließlich erwischt. Denke, dass diese Mistkerle stur werden können, wenn's um ihr Essen geht."

Sam schluckte schwer. Soviel also zum Winchester-Luck…

„Und wie kann ich es töten?", ein tödlicher Unterton lag in den Worten des jüngeren Winchesters.

„Versuch alles, was dir einfällt.", grummelte Bobby. „Wie ich gesagt hab, es gibt nicht viele Sagen über dieses Miststück."

„Großartig. Das heißt dann also, dass diese Schlampe beinahe …" Sam brach abrupt ab, als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Dean im Türrahmen lehnen.

„Dean." Sam sah ihn verwundert an. Er hörte kaum Bobbys besorgte Stimme die immer noch aus dem Handy drang.

„Bobby, ich ruf dich zurück.", sagte Sam abwesend und legte auf.

Langsam ging er auf Dean zu, der sich immer noch an den Türrahmen klammerte. Es war das Einzige, was ihn momentan aufrecht hielt.

„Dean.", sagte er erneut, erhielt jedoch wieder keine Reaktion. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

Dean starrte mit einem abwesenden Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Sam legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Bruders. Er spürte das leichte Zittern unter seinen Fingern. „Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er sanft.

Dean zuckte bei dem Klang von Sams Stimme zusammen. Es schien, als ob er seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte.

„Kannst du sie nich' hör'n?", nuschelte er leise. „Sie ruft. Wieder und wieder."

Sam musterte Dean verblüfft, lauschte dann aber in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Entfernt konnte er das leichte Rauschen des Highways hören, mehr aber auch nicht.

„Ich hör nichts. Niemand ruft. Komm schon, lass uns wieder reingehen."

„Nein. Warum hörst du sie nich'? Sam, sie ruft! Sie …" Dean schaffte drei unsichere Schritte hinaus auf den Parkplatz, bevor seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben und seine Augen zurückrollten.

„Dean!", schrie Sam und stürmte auf ihn zu.

TBC…….


	4. AUthor's Note

Hey ihr Lieben!

Ja, auch ich melde mich endlich mal wieder. Ich weiß, ihr hattet jetzt gehofft, hier ein neues Chap zu finden, und es tut mir auch unglaublich leid, dass ich euch noch ein klein wenig vertrösten muss…. .

ABER es gibt ein neues ENGLSICHES KAPITEL

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4618922/4/Swallow_The_Knife

Wer also nicht mehr warte will, bis ich es übersetzt habe, kann dann schon mal hier gucken. ;)

Ansonsten versuche ich mich jetzt auch zu beeilen, dass ihr auch eine deutsche Version von dem Kapitel bekommt. ^^ (dauert nur leider ein kleines bisschen, weil das Chap laaaaaaang ist) ^^

Noch einmal sorry, dass es leider nur ne A/N hier ist und kein neues Kapitel.

Bis hoffentlich bald! ;)

*huge hug*

Mary


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben!!! *sich hinter einem Stein versteck* Bitte, bitte, nicht Schießen! Ich weiß, es hat verdammt lange gedauert, aber nun habt ihr endlich ein neues Chap (und dazu noch ein ziemlich langes). ^^

A/N: Für alle, die mich gefragt, oder sich gewundert haben – nein, die Lamia hat nichts mit mir bzw meinem Username zu tun. ^^ Ich wollte einfach mal etwas Neues ausprobieren, und das ist dann dabei herausgekommen. '^_^'

A/N: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle, die das hier Lesen, zu ihren Favs zufügen und ein besonders großes Dankeschön an alle die, die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen. Ohne euch alle würde es vielleicht überhaupt keine neuen Chaps geben!

A/N: Wie immer ein besonderer Dank an mein kleines Beta-Girl und super Freundin JeanyAlicia (Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte *hugs*), Emerald Water (Hey Sweetie, hier ist es endlich! Hoffe, dir gefällts! x) und an Elke, die all meine nervigen Fragen bezüglich medizinischer und anderer Dinge geduldig beantwortet hat! *knuddel* ^^

A/N: Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich bin ein kleinwenig unsicher mit dem Chapter, also lasst mich bitte wissen, was ihr davon haltet. ^^° Für Ideen und Anregungen bin ich immer offen! ;)

Kapitel 4

Angenehme Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Okay, vielleicht doch nicht ganz so angenehm. Es war immer noch verdammt kalt und der pochende Schmerz pulsierte immer noch durch seinen linken Arm.

Dean wunderte sich flüchtig, ob er sich jemals wieder warm und gut fühlen würde.

Er hörte das Murmeln einer sanften Stimme, konnte aber die Worte nicht verstehen. Es ähnelte mehr einem nervenden Hintergrundgeräusch und er versuchte sein Bestes um es zu ignorieren.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung verschwand die Dunkelheit in einem Meer aus Farben.

Ein fünfjähriger Sammy tauchte vor ihm auf und lächelte. Doch etwas war nicht ganz in Ordnung. Trotz des Lächelns wirkten Sammys Augen traurig, ihr Blick viel zu wissend für ein unschuldiges Kind.

Eine plötzliche Welle von Schwindel erfasste Dean und alles begann zu verschwimmen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte er direkt in die leuchtend gelben Augen seines Vaters.

Ein stechender Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust. Er fühlte, wie sein Shirt feucht von seinem Blut wurde, konnte den kupfernen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

„Dad…" Es war mehr ein erstickter Schrei. Er hasste es, wie hilflos und verängstigt seine Stimme klang, doch in diesem Augenblick hätte er fast alles getan, um die Schmerzen zu beenden.

Plötzlich schwand die unsichtbare Kraft, die ihn an der Wand festhielt und er sackte haltlos und keuchend zu Boden.

Er hörte, wie Schritte näher kamen. Eine plötzliche Welle von Hitze umgab ihn, die das Atmen fast unmöglich machte. Die Hütte verschwand und alles um ihn herum war in dunkles Zwielicht getaucht. Das nächste, was er fühlte, waren weißglühende Schmerzen, als Ketten und Haken in sein Fleisch getrieben wurden. Sie hielten ihn aufrecht und an der Stelle. Die Schmerzen waren fast unerträglich. Er wollte schreien, aber da war nicht mehr genug Luft in seinen Lungen.

„Howdy, Dean." Yellow Eyes stand grinsend vor ihm. „Willkommen in der Hölle – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sag mir, Dean, ist das hier es wert deinen Bruder zu retten? Denn du solltest nicht vergessen, dass er immer noch den Weg geht, den ich vor so langer Zeit für ihn gewählt habe." Yellow Eyes grinste ihn voll Freude an.

„Du hättest lieber auf Daddy hören und den kleinen Sammy töten sollen, bevor er seine Bestimmung erfüllen kann."

„Nein!", schrie Dean und versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

_Nein! Nein, das ist nicht real. Ich habe immer noch Zeit, bevor mein Teil der Abmachung fällig ist!_

Er konnte nicht in der Hölle sein. Und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sein Bruder niemals böse werden würde. Himmel, er kannte ihn, er hatte ihn praktisch großgezogen! Sam _war nicht_ böse!

Es war ein Traum – musste einer sein! Aber warum konnte er nicht einfach aufwachen?

_Damnit, wach auf – jetzt! _

Er musste irgendwann eine Art Geräusch oder so gemacht haben, denn plötzlich fühlte er etwas Kühles durch den Schleier aus Schlaf, Fieber und Schmerzen. Eine kühle Hand drückte leicht seine Schulter. Die Worte beruhigten ihn, auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Sie holten ihn aus dem Albtraum heraus und brachten ihn zurück in die betäubende Dunkelheit.

Sammy war immer noch da. Mehr Versicherung brauchte er im Augenblick nicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber diesmal war es ihre Stimme, die ihn wieder aus der Bewusstlosigkeit brachte.

Sie rief ihn. Immer und immer wieder. Ihre Stimme ein sanfter, süßer Singsang.

Er verbannte es in eine der hintersten Ecken seines Verstandes. Nie im Leben würde er so blöd sein und ihren Worten folgen.

Langsam nahm er auch noch andere Dinge wahr.

Ein feuchter Lappen lag auf seiner Stirn und sein Shirt war nass vom Schweiß und klebte unangenehm an ihm. Gott, er brauchte unglaublich dringend eine Dusche. Aber schon allein der Gedanke, mehr als nur ein paar Minuten zu stehen, verstärkte das Gefühl der Erschöpfung noch um einiges.

Was zum Geier hat dieses Miststück nur mit ihm gemacht? Und was noch viel interessanter war – wieso zum Teufel konnte er sie rufen hören?

_Wenn du mich haben willst, dann versuch's doch, du Miststück! _

Die Hintergrundgeräusche wurden etwas klarer und er konnte Sams leise Stimme hören.

„Ja, Bobby, das sag ich ja – sie ruft ihn. Ich denke so jagt sie ihre Beute. Aber ich muss das noch weiter recherchieren um wirklich sicher zu sein."

Eine Pause. Okay, also sprach Sam mit Bobby übers Handy.

„Nein, er ist immer noch bewusstlos. Aber das Fieber steigt nicht mehr."  
Wieder Stille, während Sam dem älteren Hunter zuhörte.

„Was ich denke? Wir sollten dieses Miststück finden und töten und sehen, was passiert."

Dean hörte Sam im Zimmer auf und ab laufen.

„Ich weiß es ist riskant, aber … Bobby, es geht ihm schlechter und das verdammt schnell. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Ding ihn holen wird." Sams Stimme wurde immer lauter, die Verzweiflung mehr als deutlich in ihr.

Deans Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Fuck, er musste etwas unternehmen. Sammy sollte nicht so klingen!

Eine erneute Pause, dann: „Ja und danke, Bobby. Ich bin froh, dass du kommst."

Dean hörte Sam schwer Seufzen, dann das Klicken der Laptoptasten.

Zum Teufel noch mal, das war doch scheiße! Er hasste es, schwach und im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Vor allem, wenn es sein kleiner Bruder war, den er verängstigen würde und der sich Sorgen machte. Gut, okay, Aufmerksamkeit war toll, wenn sie von einem heißen Mädchen kam, aber das war leider nicht der Fall.

_Komm schon, reiß dich zusammen, Winchester! So schlimm ist es nicht, und du hattest außerdem schon viel Schlimmeres!_, versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und sandte neue stechende Schmerzen durch seinen Arm und direkt zu seinem Kopf.

_Oh, bitte, kann mich jemand erschießen_. Er versuchte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch das gelang ihm nur halbwegs.

Nachdem die erste Schmerzenswelle wieder zu dem dumpfen Pochen abebbte, an das er sich schon fast gewöhnt hatte, vergrub er sich tiefer unter der Decke, auch wenn diese keine wirkliche Wärme zu spenden schien.

„Dean?", Sams Stimme erklang dicht neben seinem linken Ohr.

„Hey, bist du wach?" Der Lappen verschwand und wurde durch Sams kühle Hand ersetzt.

Dean drehte seinen Kopf leicht in Sams Richtung und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich _nicht _in die Berührung lehnte.

Seine Augen zu öffnen war leichter gesagt, als getan. Seine Lider schienen Tonnen zu wiegen, aber schließlich sah er das verschwommene Gesicht seines Bruders vor sich.

„Du siehst scheiße aus, das weißt du, oder?", bemerkte Dean erschöpft und versuchte etwas zu Grinsen.

Sams Haare waren zerzaust und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Sorge breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.

Sam stieß eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen aus. „Ja, gleichfalls. Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geguckt?"

„Ich bin immer noch der besser aussehende von uns. Und außerdem stehn' die Mädels auf dieses ganze ‚sich-um-einen-gut-aussehenden-und-verletzten-Typen-kümmern'."

Sam rollte nur mit den Augen und lachte. Aber es war ein echtes Lachen und Dean entspannte sich etwas.

„Richtig. Wenn dich das nachts besser schlafen lässt." Er nahm seine Hand von Deans Stirn.

Etwas in Dean wollte protestieren und sich noch länger in die Berührung lehnen…

Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Okay, vielleicht phantasierte er wirklich ein wenig.

_____

Sam musterte seinen Bruder besorgt. Dean sah beschissen aus. Sein Gesicht war, abgesehen von den vom Fieber geröteten Wangen und den fast lila Schatten unter den Augen, weiß wie die Laken.

Er war immer noch nicht dichter an einer Lösung dran, wie er seinem Bruder helfen sollte. Bobby hatte recht gehabt damit, dass es nicht viele Infos über Lamias gab und Sam wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Dieses Miststück zu töten war bisher seine Lieblingsoption, aber sie wussten nicht, ob das Dean in irgendeiner Weise helfen würde. Doch Sam würde sich danach zumindest um einiges besser fühlen.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" Deans schwache Stimme riss Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

„Fast zweieinhalb Stunden. Wie fühlst du dich?" Er griff nach dem Wasserglas und der Schachtel mit Tylenol und Antibiotika, die auf dem Nachttisch standen.

„Mir geht's gut." Dean versuchte seine verschwommene Sicht zu klären. Sam sah ihn nur an, bis Dean schließlich leise seufzte.

„Okay, mir ging's schon ma' besser, aber trotzdem – ich hatte schlimmeres."

_Das bezweifle ich_, dachte Sam, ließ es aber ungesagt.

„Bobby ist auf dem Weg hierher. Denke, wir können ein bisschen Extrahilfe gebrauchen." Der jüngere Winchester lächelte leicht.

„Ja, denke 's ist 'ne gute Idee.", murmelte Dean und blinzelte müde. Scheiße! Hatte er nicht schon genug geschlafen?

„Du musst noch ein bisschen mehr Wasser trinken und das hier nehmen." Sam half Dean in eine mehr oder weniger aufrechte Position. Der ältere Winchester lehnte sich schwer gegen das Kopfende. Immer noch liefen Schauer durch seinen Körper.

„Es is' immer noch kalt hier drinne'.", beschwerte er sich leise, nachdem er die Pillen geschluckt hatte.

„Es ist hier drinne' nicht kalt. Das kommt vom Fieber. Deine Temperatur ist hoch auf 39.7°C. Aber es scheint nicht mehr zu stiegen." Die Sorge in Sams Worten war deutlich zu hören.

„Wow, hab dir gesagt, ich bin 'nen heißer Typ.", witzelte Dean schwach.

„Dean.", sagte Sam mit einem warnenden Ton. _Nicht witzig!_

Dean wurde wieder ernst. „Hast du was gefunden?"

„Ja, Bobby hat in der Tat was gefunden. Wir wissen jetzt womit wir's zu tun haben. Es ist eine Lamia."

Der ältere Winchester blinzelte nur fragend.

„Altgriechisch. Diese Viecher sind alt und sollten eigentlich ausgestorben sein.", fügte Sam hinzu.

„Klasse. Ich Glückspilz.", murmelte er. Seine Augen auf Halbmast. „Und, werd ich's überleben, Doc?" Dean sah Schuldgefühle und Angst in Sams Augen aufblitzen. Shit!

„Sammy, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden was finden. 'S wird wieder gut. Vielleicht verschwindet der Mist auch so wieder.", erklärte er und blinzelte langsam. Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen!

„Ja, vielleicht." Sam klang nicht sehr überzeugt und er wusste, dass auch Dean seine Worte nicht glaubte. Es würde einfach zu einfach sein. Und Winchester Luck nahm niemals den einfachen Weg.

Deans Augen blieben immer länger geschlossen.

„Dean, es ist okay, schlaf weiter. Ich kümmre mich um den Rest." Sam drückte beruhigend seine Hand. Scheiß auf Chick-Flick, aber im Moment brauchte er den physischen Kontakt.

Dean blinzelte stur. „Bin nich' müde. Kann bei … der Recherche helfen.", murmelte er schläfrig.

Sam musste lächeln.

„Später. Ruh dich jetzt erstmal aus. Ich kann dich doch nicht auf die Tastatur sabbern lassen." Er drücke Deans Hand ein letztes Mal, dann erneuerte er den Waschlappen und legte ihn zurück auf seine Stirn.

Dean grummelte etwas, dass ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit ‚Leck mich' hatte. Seine Augen fielen ein letztes Mal zu und blieben schließlich auch geschlossen.

Gerade als Sam überzeugt war, dass sein Bruder wieder eingeschlafen war, schreckte Deans Stimme ihn auf.

„S'mmy? Bitte geh' nich'.", murmelte Dean. Die Augen geschlossen und schon wieder fast verloren in von Fieber beeinflussten Träumen.

Sam schluckte schwer. Es machte ihm Angst, seinen Bruder so hilflos zu sehen. Es war einfach nicht richtig.

„Ich geh nirgendwo hin. Ich bin genau hier."

Dean atmete leise aus und vergrub sich tiefer unter die Decke.

Sam saß noch ein paar Minuten länger in dieser Position und sah seinem Bruder beim Schlafen zu. Schließlich stand er auf und ging zum Fenster rüber.

Es war fast 6am und die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Der frühe Morgenhimmel war dunkel und dick verhängt mit schweren, grauen Regenwolken.

Der Regen hatte vor ungefähr einer Stunde eingesetzt.

Sam lehnte seine Stirn gegen das kühle Glas und starrte hinaus in das verregnete Zwielicht.

Shitshitshitshitshit! Er hasste dieses Gefühl der völligen Hilflosigkeit. Und das Schlimmste war seinen großen Bruder in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Dean wurde schwächer. Das Gift forderte seinen Tribut und Sam wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken was sonst noch alles passieren könnte. Aber Gott sei Dank war Bobby auf dem Weg. Jetzt wo sein Bruder ausgeschaltet war, war Sam wirklich dankbar über jede Hilfe, die er bekommen konnte. Es war kindisch, aber ein kleiner Teil in Sam zählte immer noch auf Dean, seinen großen Bruder, der alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würde.

Und er war sich sicher, dass wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären, Dean mit Sicherheit etwas finden würde, um ihm zu helfen. Doch jetzt war er dran sich um seinen Bruder zu kümmern.

Sam schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Selbst wenn sie herausfinden konnten, was sie gegen das Gift unternehmen sollten, war da immer noch dieser beschissene Deal. Ein Jahr. Nur ein Jahr, um herauszufinden, wie er seinen Bruder vor der wortwörtlichen Hölle retten konnte.

_Okay, aufhören! Verdammt noch mal! Ein Problem zur Zeit! Also konzentrier dich!_

Eine Theorie begann sich langsam in seinem Kopf aufzubauen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dean nicht der Einzige war, der krank von dem Gift geworden war. Also was wäre, wenn auch alle anderen Opfer ähnliche Symptome gehabt haben?

Er war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern dies helfen könnte, aber es war zumindest ein Anfang.

Sam sah auf seine Uhr – 6:08am. Viel zu früh für irgendwelche Befragungen. Und außerdem würde er Dean hier nicht einfach alleine lassen.

Vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Stunden länger und Bobby würde hier sein. Dann könnten sie ihre nächsten Schritte planen.

Sam drehte sich vom Fenster weg und rieb sich über seine brennenden Augen. Scheiße, war er müde. Und Schlaf war vorerst noch nicht in Aussicht für ihn. Er musste noch mehr recherchieren. Da _musste_ es irgendetwas über dieses verdammte Ding geben.

Bewaffnet mit einer Tasse Kaffee und seinem Laptop ließ er sich auf dem Boden neben Deans Bett nieder. Sein Rücken lehnte gegen den Nachttisch. Er brauchte die Nähe jetzt.

Dean war immer noch völlig weggetreten, doch von Zeit zu Zeit bewegte er sich unruhig im Schlaf.

Sam presste seine Handballen gegen seine Augen und wünschte sich, dass diese verfluchte Müdigkeit endlich verschwinden würde.

Mit einem Seufzer wählte er sich schließlich ins Internet und begann wieder mit seiner Research.

______

Das Geräusch von trockenem Würgen weckte ihn. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passierte.

Graues Tageslicht sickerte ins Zimmer und der Regen schlug noch immer gegen die Scheibe.

Fluchend versuchte Sam die verkrampften Muskeln in seinem Rücken und Nacken zu lockern.

Wieder hörte er den Klang von trockenem Würgen.

Der Knoten in seinem Magen zog sich noch enger zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. _Was zum…?_

In Sekundenschnelle war Sam auf den Beinen. Sein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

„Dean?" Seine Augen durchsuchten das Zimmer, bis sie schließlich auf der am Boden kauernden Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hängen blieben.

„Dean!" Sam eilte zu seinem Bruder und hockte sich neben ihn. Dean war auf allen Vieren. Er würgte immer noch, auch wenn nichts in seinem Magen war.

„Hey, es ist okay.", beruhigte Sam ihn und strich über Deans verschwitzen Rücken.

Der ältere Winchester stöhnte jämmerlich. „Fuck, erschieß mich." Eine neue Welle von Übelkeit überkam ihn und er begann wieder zu würgen.

Sam stützte den zitternden Körper seines Bruders, sodass dieser nicht mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden landen konnte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die unglaubliche Wärme spürte, die von Dean ausging.

Schließlich hörte das Würgen auf und Dean sackte gegen seinen kleinen Bruder. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn herum und sein immer noch rebellierender Magen drohte mit einer neuen Welle von Übelkeit. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte so, das Schwindelgefühl stoppen zu können.

Sams Stimme klang weit entfernt. Er fühlte einen leichten Druck an seinem Arm.

„Komm schon, Mann. Ein bisschen Hilfe wäre nicht schlecht. Denke nicht, dass der Boden so gemütlich ist."

„Passt schon.", murmelte Dean schläfrig.

„Vielleicht. Aber ich lass dich hier trotzdem nicht schlafen. Also komm. Umso schneller wir dich wieder zurück ins Bett kriegen, umso schneller kannst du auch wieder zurück ins Traumland."

Sam hievte seinen Bruder zurück auf die Füße. Wäre Sams fester Griff an ihm nicht gewesen, wäre Dean mit Sicherheit wieder auf dem Boden gelandet.

Dean grummelte leise.

„Hey, hör auf zu meckern." Sam keuchte leicht, als er Dean zum Bett zurückschleifte. „Was hast du eigentlich überhaupt auf dem Boden gemacht?", fragte er, als er die Decke über seinem Bruder ausbreitete.

Der ältere Winchester vermied es, Sam in die Augen zu gucken. „Dachte ich würd's zum Bad schaffen, bevor…", murmelte er mit leiser Stimme. Es klang verdammt doll nach Verlegenheit.

„Sag nächstes Mal einfach Bescheid. Du weißt nicht, wer hier sonst noch auf den Teppich gereiert hat.", witzelte Sam leicht. Er strich ein paar schweißnasse Haarsträhnen von Deans viel zu warmer Stirn.

Das völlige Fehlen von Deans Meckern und Nörgeln darüber, dass er ihm viel zu nahe kam, reichte, um Sam zu sagen, wie beschissen sein Bruder sich wirklich fühlen musste.

„Du hast geschlafen. Wollt' dich nich' wecken.", nuschelte Dean mit geschlossen Augen. Er war beinahe schon wieder eingeschlafen. „Dad sagte _pass auf Sammy auf_, und das mach' ich." Die Worte waren kaum noch zu hören, doch Sam verstand sie trotzdem.

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Da war es wieder – selbst glühend vor Fieber und am Rande des völligen Zusammenbruchs, versuchte Dean immer noch, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Himmel, sein Bruder war immer da, die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben. Er nahm sogar einen Trip in die Hölle in Kauf, um ihn zu retten.

_Nein, wird er nicht! Ich werde einen Weg für ihn aus diesem beschissenen Deal finden!_

Aber das Wichtigste zuerst – diese Gottverdammte Lamia. Jetzt lag es an ihm, Deans Hintern zu retten.

Als Sam sicher war, dass Dean wieder verloren in Fieberträumen war, stand er schließlich langsam auf und schlurfte ins Bad.

Er spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und hoffte, so endlich diese verdammte Müdigkeit vertreiben zu können.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er zumindest für eine Stunde geschlafen hatte.

„Scheiße, Bobby, beeil dich.", murmelte er und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.

______

Es war fast Mittag als Bobby schließlich erschien.

Der Tag hatte sich bis jetzt nicht sonderlich gebessert. Und es regnete immer noch wie aus Eimern.

Sam war bei seiner fünften Tasse Kaffee, als der ältere Hunter klopfte.

„Scheiße, was ist das denn bitte für ein Wetter? Da würdest du ja nicht mal 'nen Hund vor die Tür schicken.", fluchte Bobby leise und stürmte in die trockene Sicherheit des Motelzimmers.

„Junge, du siehst aus, als hättest du ne Höllennacht gehabt.", bemerkte er trocken und musterte den jüngeren Winchester.

„Naja, sagen wir so, ich würde um einiges besser schlafen können, wenn wir bald etwas finden würden." Sam fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine wirren Haare und seufzte.

„Wie geht's ihm?" Bobby sah über Sams Schulter rüber zum Bett, das am dichtesten an der Tür stand. Seine Stimme war leise, um Dean nicht zu wecken.

„Er kommt immer mal wieder zu sich, aber meistens schläft er." Sam folgte Bobby, der neben Deans Bett zum Stehen gekommen war.

Verdammt, der Junge sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Er wusste, dass Sam nicht jemand war, der viel übertrieb, zumindest nicht, seitdem er aus seinen frühen Teenagerjahren raus war, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das Gift so schnell arbeiten würde. Es war nicht mal einen Tag her, dass Dean gebissen worden war.

Seine Atmung war flach und etwas ungleichmäßig, was von dem Zittern herrührte, dass noch immer durch seinen Körper lief. Schmerzlinien waren immer noch sichtbar auf seinem blassen Gesicht.

Bobby legte eine raue Hand auf Deans Stirn.

„Scheiße.", zischte er leise. Das konnte nicht gut sein.

Dean bewegte sich leicht unter der Berührung.

„S'm?"

„Nicht ganz. Himmel, Junge, du kannst aber auch nichts auf die einfache Art machen, hu?" Bobby kämpfte darum. seine Stimme locker klingen zu lassen, doch er konnte den verärgerten Unterton nicht ganz unterdrücken. Er, genauso wie Sam, hatte die letzten Wochen nach einer Lösung aus dem Deal gesucht.

Er kannte Dean, kannte seine Art, alles herunterzuspielen und sich so zu benehmen, als würde ihn am Ende seines Jahres nicht das Höllenfeuer erwarten. Aber trotzdem, Deans neugefundene Rücksichtslosigkeit ärgerte ihn.

„Bobby?" Dean drehte seinen Kopf von der Hand weg und blinzelte müde. Er versuchte soviel Kraft heraufzubeschwören, sodass sie nicht sehen würden, wie beschissen er sich wirklich fühlte.

„Als Krankenschwester würdest du kläglich versagen.", bemerkte Dean erschöpft. Seine glasigen Augen durchsuchten den Raum bis sie schließlich auf Sam ruhen blieben, der sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte.

„Ich erinnere dich daran, wenn du dich das nächste Mal darüber beschwerst wie ich mich um dich kümmere." Sam grinste, konnte aber nicht ganz die Sorge in seinen Augen verbergen.

„Was auch immer.", murmelte Dean und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Whoa, was machst du da?" Sam drückte Dean wieder zurück. Er versuchte die aufsteigende Sorge darüber, wie einfach dies war, zu ignorieren.

„Dir und Bobby helfen.", antwortete Dean schnaufend. „Ich hab' die Schnauze voll nur hier rum zu liegn'." Er schlug Sams Hand weg und versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen.

Diesmal war es Bobbys Hand, die ihn zurück hielt.

„Versuch deine Augen mehr als nur halb aufzumachen und du würdest ein ganzes Ende überzeugender sein." Der ältere Hunter gab Deans Schulter einen kleinen Klaps.

„Dean, du bist krank. Entspann dich einfach, okay. Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen." Sam hoffte wirklich, dass sie bald etwas finden würden. Und das, wenn's ginge, schnell.

Doch der ältere Winchester kämpfte immer noch stur darum, seine Augen offen zu halten.

„Hört auf, so einen Aufstand zu machen. Mir geht's gut." Okay, er wusste, dass sie ihm das in der nächsten Zeit nicht abnehmen würden, aber dieses ganze Bemuttern war unglaublich nervig.

Sein Körper hatte anscheinend jedoch andere Pläne als sein sturer Verstand. Seine Augen fielen gegen seinen Willen zu. Er riss sie wieder auf, aber die Abstände zwischen dem Öffnen und Schließen wurden immer größer.

Bobby lachte leise. „Naja, du machst es uns im Augenblick auch nicht unbedingt einfach, dich nicht zu bemuttern."

Dean grummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber seine Augen blinzelten ein letztes Mal und blieben dann geschlossen.

Sam blickte zu Bobby. Sorge war deutlich auf dem Gesicht des älteren Hunter zu sehen. Schließlich erneuerte er noch den Lappen zum zigsten Mal, wie es schien, in den letzen vierundzwanzig Stunden.

_______

Sam seufzte schwer während er auf den Stuhl Bobby gegenüber sank.

Seine Hände rieben grob über seine müden Augen.

„Also, was jetzt?" Sam klang erledigt. Seine Stimme war leise um Dean nicht zu wecken.

„Er hat die Nacht soweit überstanden, das denke ich ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen." Bobby betrachtete den jüngeren Hunter genau. Der arme Junge war nahe dran im Stehen einzuschlafen.

„Denkst du? Bobby, es wird schlimmer und wir haben immer noch keine beschissene Spur!" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter.

„Würdest du bitte noch etwas lauter Brüllen, damit auch die Letzten in diesem verdammten Motel dich hören können?", giftete Bobby schroff.

Sam atmete tief durch um den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen.

„Sorry.", murmelte er entschuldigend und rieb sich wieder über die Augen. Diesmal um Bobbys Blick zu entgehen.

„Ist schon okay.", sagte der ältere Hunter. Seine Züge wurden sanfter. „Wir kriegen dieses Miststück und ich schwör dir, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin _sind _Lamias ausgestorben!"

„Ja.", stimmte Sam zu, doch er klang immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Er schwieg für ein paar Augenblicke. Als er schließlich wieder sprach, klang er müde, aber vor allem entschlossen.

„Okay, wo also fangen wir an?"

Bobby rieb sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Wir haben immer noch Tonnen von Rechercheunterlagen, die wir durchgehen müssen. Das Letzte, was ich gelesen habe, war ein Report von 1900, der von irgendeinem Arzt geschrieben worden war. Es ging um einen Mann, der von etwas gebissen worden war. Gut, er bestand darauf, dass es eine Frau mit Schlangenzähnen gewesen sei. Hat nicht lange gedauert, bis er anfing die Frau zu hören, obwohl sie gar nicht in der Nähe war."

Sams Augen wurden größer. „Und?"

Bobby seufzte. „Nichts. Sie haben ihn in 'ne Irrenanstalt gesteckt. Irgendwie hat er's geschafft abzuhauen und ungefähr zwei Wochen später haben sie seine Leiche gefunden. Naja, oder zumindest das, was noch übrig war."

Sam sackte im Stuhl zurück. „Scheiße."

Bobby nickte zustimmend. „Das kannst du laut sagen."

„Aber da muss es doch irgendwo irgendwas geben! Ich meine, diese Viecher sind fast ausgestorben – du hast es selbst gesagt. Also muss es einen Weg geben sie zu töten. Sie müssen eine Art Schwachstelle haben."

„Normale Kugeln funktionieren nicht, aber vielleicht könnte Silber etwas Schaden anrichten. Sie sind immerhin zur Hälfte Wertier.", überlegte Bobby laut.

„Wir können es zumindest versuchen." Sam spielte abwesend mit seiner leeren Kaffeetasse. „Die andere Sache ist, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass alle Opfer krank geworden sind."

„ Wie kommst du darauf?" Bobby stand auf um ihren Kaffeevorrat neu aufzufüllen.

„Ist nur 'ne Theorie, aber ich denke das ist ihre Art zu Jagen. Die Polizeiberichte besagten, dass jedes Opfer nach der ersten Attacke entkommen konnte. Alles schien danach okay zu sein and dann – wham, waren sie tot. Irgendwas muss in der Zwischenzeit passiert sein. Ich denke das Gift sorgt dafür, dass sie schwach und willenlos werden und so ihrem Ruf folgen."

„Und damit wortwörtlich in ihren eigenen Tod laufen.", fügte Bobby hinzu.

„Ja, so ungefähr." Sam trank gierig ein paar Schlucke von dem heißen Getränk.

„Also wäre es auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, die Familien der Opfer zu befragen.", schlug Bobby vor.

Sam nickte und durchsuchte einen Stapel von Zetteln, bis er Bobby schließlich eine Liste mit Namen reichte.

„Wir hatten kaum Zeit für Recherche, bevor das hier alles passiert ist. Vielleicht können wir ein Muster finden – wie das Gift wirkt und wie lange es dauert, bis ihr Ruf die Oberhand gewinnt." Wieder rieb Sam sich über seine brennenden Augen. Gott, war er müde!

„Okay, ich kümmre mich drum." Bobby musterte den Zettel gedankenverloren. Die Vierundsechzigtausend-Dollar-Frage war immer noch ob dieses Gift tödlich war oder nicht, und ob es irgendein Gegengift gab.

„Willst du gehen?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Bobby warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „Wer sonst? Mein zweites Ich? Einer von uns muss hier bleiben und ich nehme an, dass du derjenige sein wirst."

„Ja, okay. Ich kann noch mehr recherchieren während du unterwegs bist. Vielleicht kann ich ihr Jagdgebiet eingrenzen." Sam unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Bobby musterte den jüngeren Winchester einen Moment und ein väterlicher Blick erschien in seinen Augen.

„Sam, du bist völlig fertig. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen letzte Nacht?"

„Ein paar Minuten hier und da.", sagte er, vermied es aber Bobby anzusehen. In Wirklichkeit war es eine ziemlich gute Frage – wann war das letzte Mal, dass er richtig geschlafen hatte? Er versuchte jede freie Minute, die nicht mit Jagen gefüllt war, zu nutzen um, eine Lösung für Dean aus dem Deal zu finden.

Bobby nickte verstehend. „Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu Schlafen. Es gibt genug Dinge für uns beide zum Nachlesen und wenn du fertig bist mit deinem Schönheitsschlaf, fahr ich los und rede mit den Familien."

„Mir geht's gut. Und wir haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden." Sam unterdrückte ein erneutes Gähnen.

Bobby hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Sicher tut es das. Und wie denkst du, willst du deinem Bruder helfen, wenn dieses Miststück dich erwischt, weil du auf der Jagd halb geschlafen hast?"

Er wusste, es war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie.

„Bobby, es ist okay. Und wir haben wirklich keine Zeit dafür.", versuchte Sam ihm begreiflich zu machen. Himmel, er sehnte sich nach Schlaf, aber das musste eben warten.

Bobby antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah ihn nur mit seinem _Blick_ an. Es war dieser Blick, der Sam wieder zum kleinen Jungen machen konnte und ihm das Gefühl gab, etwas Falsches getan zu haben.

„Bobby…"

„Versuch es nicht mal, Junge. Leg dich hin, bevor du _hinfällst_. Ich weck dich in 'ner Weile und dann können wir unsere nächsten Schritte planen." Seine Worte ließen keinen Platz für Widerspruch

Sam schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Okay, gut. Aber nur für zwei Stunden, dann …"

Deans Stimme unterbrach Sam. Doch seine Worte waren weder an ihn, noch an Bobby gerichtet.

„Damnit, kannst du nich' einfach die Klappe haltn', Miststück?"

„Dean?" Sam und Bobby fuhren herum.

Deans Augen waren offen, aber ihr Blick war distanziert und unkoordiniert. Seine Augen auf etwas fixiert, das nur er sehen konnte.

Die beiden Hunter wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann gingen sie zu Dean rüber.

„Dean?", fragte Sam erneut.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich sah Dean ihn an.

„Hey, was ist los? Wer soll die Klappe halten, hu?" Sams Stimme war ruhig und gleichmäßig, auch wenn der Knoten in seinem Magen etwas ganz anderes sagte.

„Sammy, mach, dass sie die Klappe hält." Die Worte waren ein schwaches Nuscheln.

Sam setze sich neben seinen Bruder. „Wer, Dean?" Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit.

„Bitte mach, dass sie die Klappe hält." Es kam gefährlich nah an ein Flehen heran. „Sie ruft mich. Wieder un' wieder."

Sam sah zu Bobby, der seinen besorgten Blick auf Dean gerichtet hielt.

„Dean, hör nicht auf sie. Wir werden was finden. Es wird alles wieder gut." Sam presste seinen Handrücken leicht gegen Deans Stirn. Ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Verdammt. Ich denke dein Fieber steigt wieder."

Dean schien seinen Bruder gar nicht gehört zu haben. Sein Blick distanziert und weit weg.

„Dean." Sam schüttelte ihn leicht.

Der ältere Winchester blinzelte müde. Ein Stöhnen entrann ihm, als die Bewegung neue Schmerzen in seinem verletzen Arm erweckte.

„Hey, hörst du mich?" Sam fiel es immer schwerer seine Stimme ruhig und unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Kann sie nich' Ausblenden. Sie 's so laut." Deans Augen fielen wieder zu, doch er riss sie wieder auf. Er griff nach Sams Handgelenk. Der Griff schwach, aber trotzdem überraschend fest.

„Geh' nich', 'kay?"

„Werd ich nicht, das weißt du. Halt durch, okay?!" Sam drückte seinen Arm versichernd.

Deans Augen blieben schließlich geschlossen und sein Griff um Sams Handgelenk herum wurde schlaff.

Sam schluckte hart an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Wir finden was, also keine Sorge. Schlaf etwas während ich noch mehr recherchiere."

„Bobby, wir müssen uns…"

„Junge, das war kein Vorschlag. Ich denke nicht, dass wir die Familien brauchen, um ein Muster zu bekommen, wie dieser Scheiß wirkt. Und wenn du deinen Bruder beschützen willst, solltest du zum Teufel noch mal etwas Kraft zurück bekommen. Und das beinhaltet auch Schlafen.", sagte der ältere Hunter fest. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu Deans verletzen Arm.

Eine leichte Welle von Übelkeit überkam ihn. Die dunkelroten, fast purpurnen Striemen hatten fast seine Schulter erreicht und verschwanden unter dem Stoff des T-shirts. Neue Striemen begannen langsam hinunter zu seinem Handgelenk zu kriechen. Die Wunde nässte immer noch und ein stetig wachsender feuchter Fleck entstand auf dem Verband.

Sam rieb seinen Nasenrücken mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Du bist schlimmer als Dean.", murmelte er leise, während er aufstand und zum anderen Bett ging.

„Was war das?", fragte Bobby, der ein Schmunzeln nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Zwei Stunden, Bobby. Und weck mich, wenn sich etwas…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Jetzt Schlaf.", unterbrach Bobby ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Erschöpfung und Schlafmangel die Oberhand gewannen und Sam einschlief.

______

Es schien, als ob er nur Minuten geschlafen hatte, als Bobby ihn schließlich wieder weckte.

Sam setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Hast du was gefunden?" Er sah zu Bobby auf, seine Sicht immer noch verschwommen vom Schlafen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke im Vergleich zu anderen Giften wirkt dieses hier relativ langsam. Vielleicht können wir ein paar Kräuter, oder einen Spruch, oder irgendwie so was finden."

Nicht wirklich das, was Sam hören wollte, aber immerhin besser als gar nichts.

„Irgendeine Veränderung?" Sam sah zu Dean rüber, der tief vergraben unter der Bettdecke lag und trotzdem noch leicht zitterte.

Der ältere Hunter schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Fieber ist hoch auf 39.9°C. Ich denke ihr Einfluss auf ihn wird stärker. Wenn's okay ist, würd' ich jetzt gehn' und mit den Familien reden."

Sam rieb sich ein letztes Mal über die Augen, dann stand er auf und streckte sich.

„Nein, ist okay. Vielleicht…" Sam hörte abrupt auf zu Sprechen und lauschte. „Hast du das gehört?" Adrenalin begann durch seinen Körper zu rauschen.

„Was hören?", fragte Bobby, seine Sinne sofort geschärft.

Da war es wieder – ein kratzendes Geräusch draußen vor ihrer Tür.

Bobby runzelte die Stirn. Er brauchte zwei große Schritte um das Fenster zu erreichen und nach draußen auf den verlassenen Parkplatz zu spähen.

Das Licht des Nachmittags war grau und dämmrig und es regnete noch immer.

Nichts schien da draußen zu sein. Aber das musste ja nicht unbedingt was heißen.

Sam stand bereits mit der Waffe in der Hand an der Tür und wartete darauf, dass Bobby etwas sagte.

„Silberkugeln?", fragte der ältere Hunter und griff nach seiner eigenen Waffe.

Sam nickte und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Sie traten hinaus auf den fast leeren Parkplatz.

Bobby ließ seinen Blick genauer über die parkenden Autos schweifen, doch nichts schien sich hier irgendwo versteckt zu haben.

Regen durchnässte den Stoff von Sams Shirt. Das Gefühl der Kälte sandte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken.

„Verflucht, wir werden noch Paranoid." Bobby suchte immer noch die Umgebung mit seinen Augen ab. Die Waffe sicher außerhalb des Sichtfelds verstaut, aber immer noch nah genug um sie leicht greifen zu können.

Sam seufzte innerlich, erleichtert, die Lamia hier draußen nicht wartend und angriffsbereit vorzufinden.

„Naja, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.", murmelte er und steckte die Waffe zurück in den Hosenbund seiner Jeans. Seine Augen wanderten immer noch über den Parkplatz.

„Richtig. Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen, bevor wir komplett durchnässt sind." Bobby drehte sich um, nur um im selben Moment abrupt inne zu halten.

„Dean?", er klang überrascht.

Sam drehte sich ebenfalls zur Tür um und sah seinen Bruder, der schwer und zitternd am Türrahmen lehnte.

Sam fühlte sich, als ob er gerade ein Déjà vu-Erlebnis hatte. Der Anblick der gleiche wie ein paar Stunden zuvor.

„Dean, was machst du hier draußen?"

„Hey, denk nich' ich lass euch drei allein auf einen Hunt gehn'." Dean sah ernst aus, aber sein Zähneklappern strafte seine Entschlossenheit Lügen.

Bobby und Sam wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder auf Dean konzentrierten.

„Wir drei?", fragte Bobby vorsichtig.

„Dean?" Sam runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

Dean sah beide Hunter mit einem komischen Ausdruck an.

„Dad. Wo ist er eigentlich?"

Es war dann, dass Sam die glasigen, auf keinen wirklichen Punkt konzentrierten Augen und die Schweißbäche auf Deans Stirn und Schläfen sah. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, doch Gott sei dank bewahrte Bobby ihn vor einer Antwort.

„Dein Daddy ist in die Stadt gefahren, um einige Dinge für den Hunt zu besorgen."

Dean schien die Antwort zu genügen, doch er behielt nach wie vor seine lehnende Position im Türrahmen.

„Warum gehst du nicht wieder zurück ins Bett? Du bist immer noch krank und Dad wird in der nächsten Stunde nicht zurück sein." Sam klang ruhig. Er versuchte die Angst und Panik zu ignorieren, die sich langsam in seiner Brust ausbreiteten.

„Keine Sorge, Sammy. 's gar nix weiter. Mir geht's gut." Die Worte nicht mehr als ein kraftloses Hauchen.

Es war eine Lüge, denn Sam konnte sehen, wie Dean unsicher auf seinen Füßen, wie ein Blatt im Wind hin und her schwankte.

Er fing Dean, bevor dessen Knie ganz nachgeben konnten und er eine innige Begegnung mit dem Asphalt haben konnte.

Die enorme Wärme, die von ihm ausging ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in Sams Kopf schrillen.

„Scheiße, Bobby, hilf mir, ihn wieder rein zu bringen."

Zusammen schleiften sie den bewusstlosen Winchester zurück ins Zimmer und zum Bett, das am dichtesten an der Tür war.

Dean rührte sich dabei nicht ein einziges Mal.

„Verdammt, der Junge ist heiß." Bobby löste seine Hand von Deans Hals. Der schnelle Puls unter seinen Fingern gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Sam griff das Thermometer vom Nachttisch. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Seine Befürchtungen wurden nur Sekunden später bestätigt, als das Piepsen ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Fuck, Bobby, 40.1°C ." Er wusste, dass seine Panik offensichtlich war, doch das kümmerte ihn jetzt herzlich wenig. Das hier war gefährlich hoch.

„Was jetzt? Krankenhaus?"

„Nicht, wenn wir es vermeiden können. Sie würden das Gift in seinem Körper finden und ich denke nicht, dass ihnen etwas Sinnvolles einfallen wird, außer einer Menge lästiger Fragen."

Sam gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, aber Bobby hatte recht.

„Was dann?" Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Bobby und Deans stiller und zitternder Gestalt hin und her.

„Eisbad.", sagte der ältere Hunter schließlich.

Sam zuckte bei diesem Gedanken zusammen, nickte jedoch schließlich.

Bobby verschwand im Badezimmer und Sekunden später konnte Sam das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser hören.

„Sorry.", murmelte er, während er Dean das verschwitze T-shirt auszog, was ihn nur noch in seinen Boxershorts zurück ließ.

Bobby kam ein paar Momente später aus dem Badezimmer, die Sorge war ihm immer noch deutlich im Gesicht anzusehen.

„Wanne ist fertig. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Sam dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon okay."

„Ruf, wenn du mich brauchst."

Sam nickte, bevor er Dean in seine Arme hob.

________

Deans Rücken bog sich und er zitterte heftig. Sams Griff um Deans Schultern herum wurde noch fester. Er versuchte, seinen Bruder so gut es ging ruhig zu halten.

„Dean, beruhig dich. Ich weiß, das ist scheiße, aber wir müssen dein Fieber runter kriegen.", sagte Sam sanft, auch wenn der verzweifelte Ton in seiner Stimme immer noch deutlich zu hören war.

Dean schien Sams Worte nicht einmal gehört zu haben. Immer noch versuchte er, sich einen Weg aus dem Armen seines Bruders zu kämpfen. Seine Hände kletterten über den Rand der Wanne, versuchten sich aus dieser Hölle zu befreien.

„mnnnneeeeiiin. Tut…weh. Lass m-mich g-gehn'. 's zu k-kalt." Glasige Augen schweiften durch den ganzen Raum, ohne jedoch etwas zu sehen. Sein vom Fieber vernebelter Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber es wird bald vorbei sein, ich versprech's." Der Kloß in Sams Hals machte das Atmen schwierig. Kurz wunderte er sich, wo Bobby wohl hin war, doch die schwachen Bewegungen seines Bruders brachten ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt.

Dean wehrte sich noch immer schwach gegen Sams festen Griff, der ihn in dem lauwarmen Wasser festhielt.

„Nein.", keuchte er. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein, durch das immer noch anhaltende Zittern, unsicheres Hauchen.

„T-tut weh. Sam. _Sammy!_" Dean schrie beinahe und begann wieder sich gegen Sams Griff zu wehren.

Er rief nach ihm – rief ihn um Hilfe. Sam schluckte schwer. Himmel, konnte diese ganze, gottverdammte Sache nicht einfach jetzt vorbei sein? Keine beschissene Lamia, kein beschissener Deal – nur Normalität. Gut, oder zumindest so normal, wie es für einen Winchester sein konnte.

„Dean, ich bin hier. Beruhig dich! Es wird alles wieder gut." Sam zwang sich, seine Stimme sanft und gleichmäßig klingen zu lassen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Haarspitzen streiften seinen Hals. Er fühlte das verräterische brennen in seinen Augen. Auf keinen Fall würde er jetzt anfangen zu weinen. Auf so gar keinen Fall!

Deans Kampf wurde schwächer.

„Sammy, b-bitte mach das 's a-aufhört.", flüsterte Dean gebrochen. Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. Schließlich war jeglicher Widerstand verschwunden und er sackte zurück gegen den Wannenrand und in die Arme seines Bruders.

Sam brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass Dean wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Es wird alles wieder gut.", sagte er leise und schloss seine Augen für einen flüchtigen Moment. Seine Stirn war gegen Deans Hinterkopf gelehnt. Sein Herz schlug immer noch zu schnell und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

_______

Zehn qualvoll lange Minuten später hievte Sam einen immer noch bewusstlosen Dean aus der Wanne.

Seine Temperatur war zurück auf 38.9°C gesunken. Nicht wirklich das, was Sam sehen wollte, doch immerhin wesentlich besser als vorher.

Als er Dean schließlich zurück ins Bett gebracht hatte, sah er, wie Bobby sein Handy zuklappte und zu ihm herüber kam.

„Das Fieber ist etwas gesunken.", informierte Sam ihn, während er den durchweichten Verband von Deans Arm löste. Der Knoten in seinem Magen zog sich noch enger zusammen, als er die zwei hochroten und geschwollenen Bisswunden sah. Eiter sickerte immer noch aus ihnen.

Schweigend reichte Bobby ihm die Dinge, die er zum Reinigen der Wunde brauchen würde.

„Gut. Ich hab ein paar Freunde von mir angerufen – Hunter. Sie halten Augen und Ohren offen, für jegliche Informationen über diese Lamia."

„Denkst du, dass sie etwas finden werden?" Sam sah nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, doch Bobby wusste auch so, dass Verzweiflung in seinen Augen lag.

„Ich hoffe. Sam, die Befragungen …", begann er langsam.

„Ist schon okay – geh. Wir kommen hier schon klar. Und wir brauchen die Infos." Sam sah schließlich zu Bobby auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht gehen wollte. Ein schwaches Grinsen zuckte um Sams Mundwinkel.

„Okay, aber ruf mich an, sobald sich etwas ändert."

„Mach ich. Und bitte pass auf dich auf."

„Dein Bruder hatte recht, mit deinem ‚zur-Glucke-mutieren'." Bobby grinste und griff nach den Zetteln mit den Namen und den Autoschlüsseln.

„Leck mich." Sams eigenes Grinsen war angespannt.

______

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Sam wieder vor seinem Laptop, völlig vertieft in seine Recherche. Seine Frustration wuchs mit jedem unnützen Link, von denen das Internet leider mehr als überfüllt war.

Er seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein wirres Haar.

Er fragte sich, ob Bobby wohl mehr Glück bei der Befragung der Familien der Opfer hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Dean setzte sich langsam im Bett auf.

„Dean, hey." Sam stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Doch Dean schien ihn völlig zu ignorieren. Langsam stand er vom Bett auf und drehte sich in Richtung Tür.

Angst breitete sich erneut in Sams Inneren aus. Oh Gott, bitte nicht noch einmal.

„Was zum Teufel – Dean!" Sam trat vor seinen Bruder. „Was tust du?"

Ganz langsam fixierten sich Deans Augen auf Sam. Der Blick in ihnen distanziert und glasig.

Der jüngere Winchester zuckte leicht zusammen, als er das Blut sah, dass langsam aus Deans Nase tropfte.

„Geh mir aus'em Weg, Sam." Die Stimme war emotionslos.

„Was- was zum Geier hast du vor?" Eine schlimme Vorahnung wuchs in Sams Magen.

„Zu ihr gehn'." Dean versuchte sich an seinem Bruder vorbeizudrücken, aber Sam hielt ihn zurück.

„Du willst was? Komm schon, Mann, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das ist eine Falle und das weißt du."

Dean versuchte immer noch, sich einen Weg zur Tür zu erkämpfen.

„Sam, ich warne dich, lass mich gehn'!" Der warnende Ton in seiner Stimme war mehr als deutlich.

„Dean, damnit, wehr dich dagegen." Sam schüttelte seinen Bruder leicht.

Er rechnete weder mit Deans Faust, die mit seinem Gesicht kollidierte, noch mit der überraschenden Kraft die hinter dem Schlag steckte.

Sam stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er konnte Kupfer schmecken.

Okay, das war so was von nicht gut! Wie konnte Dean plötzlich so stark sein?

Bevor er sich noch von dem ersten Schlag erholen konnte, griff Dean schon wieder an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du dich da raushalten sollst. Sie ruft mich, sagt, dass ich zu ihr kommen soll."

„Dean…", stieß Sam hervor. Er blinzelte heftig um sein verschwommenes Blickfeld zu klären.

Mit einer Kraft, die Dean in diesem Augenblick nicht haben dürfte knallte er Sams Stirn gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

Sam sackte leblos in sich zusammen, Blut lief von einem Schnitt über seiner Augenbraue.

Ohne einen Blick zurück trat Dean über die bewusstlose Gestalt seines Bruders und verschwand durch die Tür hinaus in den strömenden Regen.

TBC….


End file.
